Untitled
by ariadneLacie
Summary: Chapter 8 akhirnya update setelah satu tahun ga update. Sebuah cerita tentang kutukan, dan seseorang bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Akankah ada jalan baginya untuk keluar dari lingkaran kutukan tersebut? Mind to RnR?
1. I Want To Meet With Them

"**Loving its not always meaning having right?"**

Itulah kata-kata yang biasa Rukia gunakan untuk menghibur dirinya. Tetapi, kali ini kata-kata itu sama sekali tidak mempan. Ia merasa sangat sedih dan sakit hati. Ternyata, harapan yang selama ini ia miliki, hanyalah harapan kosong belaka.

" **Don't hope for something too much or you will get hurt when you didn't get what you're hoping for."**

Ia sudah tahu benar kalimat itu. Bahkan, ia sendiri yang membuat kalimat itu dan mengucapkannya berkali-kali di saat ia sedang sendiri. Tetapi, tetap saja ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya untuk berharap. Tetapi, sesuai dengan kalimat itu, itu hanya membuat ia makin terluka.

"**You always can to put your past behind your back. But, remember. There will come a time when you have to face your past."**

Kali ini Rukia mengerti makna dari kata-kata itu. Karena, saat inilah ia harus menghadapi masa lalunya yang akan terulang kembali. Dimana saat dia akan merasa sangat kesepian, dan sendiri lagi.

.

.

**Untitled Story****.**

"**When the rain started to falling down, the memories of my past started to opening back again... those painful, and also sweet memories.."**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**BLEACH ©Kubo Tite**

**This Story © Me**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"**I want to meet with them."**

**.**

Tetes demi tetes air hujan turun membasahi bumi ini. Semua orang mulai berjalan dengan cepat untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Tetapi, waktu seakan terasa sangat lambat bagi Rukia. Tetesan hujan yang mengenainya terasa sangat lembut, dan seakan membuatnya merasa nyaman, basah kuyup di tengah hujan.

Rukia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapapun. Ia benar-benar sendiri. Sendirian, di tengah lapangan basket sekolahnya. Suara yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah suara hujan yang bergemuruh di sekelilingnya. Ia pun lalu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, memejamkan matanya, dan mulai menari-nari.

"Rukia!"

Suara orang yang memanggilnya membuat Rukia berhenti menari. Ia pun segera mencari sumber suara itu dan melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon dengan membawa sebuah payung coklat tua. Karena hujan yang deras, ia tidak dapat melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas. Tetapi, yang pasti ia adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Hei, Rukia! Sedang apa kau disitu? Kau bisa sakit!" teriak laki-laki itu sambil berlari kecil mendekati Rukia.

Setelah cukup dekat, Rukia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok laki-laki itu. Ia tinggi, lebih tinggi dari Rukia. Rambutnya gondrong. Baju seragamnya agak basah karena terkena air hujan. Sementara sepatu ketsnya sudah sangat basah karena ia berlari kecil di tengah hujan yang sangat deras.

"Apa? Renji?" tanya Rukia agak kesal setelah Renji berhasil untuk memayungi Rukia.

"Kau tahu kan penyakitmu! Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan seperti ini?" tanya Renji.

Rukia hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Renji itu. Ia pun menurut saja ketika ia ditarik Renji untuk berteduh dan menghangatkan badannya di ruang kelas.

Ruang kelas Rukia masih cukup ramai. Ada sekitar 7 anak yang berbincang dengan semangatnya. Sepertinya mereka masih menunggu untuk dijemput. Menyadari kedatangan Rukia dan Renji, mereka berhenti berbicara dan melihat ke arah Rukia yang basah kuyup. Rukia pun segera meraih tasnya yang tergeletak menyedihkan di lantai dan pergi ke luar kelas.

"Hei! Kau sudah mau pulang Ruk? Kau dijemput?" tanya Renji.

Rukia pun tersenyum dan berbalik. Membuat Renji tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Rukia. "Kau... sudah tahu, kan? Aku.. tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Keluarga, maupun teman yang mengerti diriku." Rukia pun segera berjalan dengan cepat dan dalam hitungan detik, badannya yang mungil sudah menghilang di tikungan koridor.

"Teman? Kalau begitu.. kau anggap aku apa? Rukia?" gumam Renji.

* * *

Hampir setiap 5 menit, Rukia melirik pintu masuk. Sepertinya, ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Siapa yang kau tunggu sih Ruk? Ulquiorra yak?" tanya Nel, teman Rukia.

"Haha. Siapa lagi menurutmu?"

Tepat setelah itu, orang yang disebut-sebut dengan nama Ulquiorra itu masuk. Di mata Rukia, ia tetap keren seperti biasa. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang tidak Rukia suka pada dirinya. Entah kenapa, sudah lama, Ulquiorra agak dingin padanya.

Rukia pun menghela napas dalam-dalam dan memalingkan pandangannya dari Ulquiorra pada Nel. Ternyata, Nel sudah tidak ada lagi disitu.

Rukia kembali pada kesendiriannya. Ia pun mulai memandangi pemandangan halaman sekolah dari jendela kelasnya. Tiba-tiba, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya. Napasnya terasa agak sesak sekarang.

* * *

"Hei Ruk? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Renji pada Rukia yang sepertinya dari tadi tidak mendengar perkataan Renji.

"Oh? Maaf, tadi kau bilang apa?" kata Rukia yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hhh... sudahlah... sepertinya kau sedang tidak mau mendengarkan ceritaku sekarang." Keluh Renji dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal. Dari tadi rasanya Rukia tidak terlalu memberi perhatian pada kata-katanya. "Kalau begitu, kau saja yang bercerita deh."

"Hah? Tapi aku tidak punya cerita yang menarik." Jawab Rukia.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan bertanya. Kenapa wajahmu sangat pucat sekarang? Nafasmu pun terdengar aneh." Tanya Renji.

"Eeh? Benarkah?" kata Rukia berusaha mengelak. Sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa ia mungkin memang sangat pucat, dari pagi tadi ia sudah sesak nafas. Apakah penyakit lamanya kambuh lagi? "Tapi, aku tak apa-apa kok. Ren..."

"Rukia? Apanya yang tak apa-apa? Kau hampir jatuh tadi!" seru Renji pada Rukia yang terhuyung-huyung mau jatuh dari kursinya.

"Maaf, Renji, aku juga tidak tahu. Tetapi, tolong biarkan aku sendiri dulu." Jawab Rukia sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hhh... kenapa anak itu selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu.." keluh Renji.

* * *

Hujan turun lagi sore ini. Ini adalah saat yang paling disukai Rukia. Saat dimana hujan turun sangat besar, dan sekolah cepat sekali menjadi sepi karena semua cepat-cepat pulang. Dengan segera Rukia melepas jaketnya dan berlari ke tengah lapangan.

"Rukia!" seru Renji sambil menarik tangan Rukia sebelum Rukia sempat keluar kelas.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap Renji dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku tahu apa yang mau kau lakukan, dan aku tidak akan mencegahmu, sampai kau memberi sebuah jawaban yang tepat." Kata Renji.

"Silahkan," kata Rukia sambi berbalik menghadap Renji.

"Kenapa kau senang berhujan-hujanan? Kau tahu, aku tahu penyakitmu. Kita sudah berteman lama Rukia!" Kata Renji sambil mencengkram bahu Rukia.

"..." Rukia hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Renji. Ia pun memegang tangan Renji perlahan dan melepaskannya perlahan dari bahunya. "Benar. Itulah salah satu alasanku. Karena, aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang." Jawab Rukia sambil menunduk.

"Siapa?" tanya Renji.

"Byakuya Nii-sama dan Hisana Nee-san." Jawab Rukia.

"Maksudmu!" Renji sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan Rukia.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan mencegahku begitu aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Selamat tinggal, Renji." Kata Rukia sambil berlari ke arah lapangan.

Renji hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya bisa berdo'a dan berharap, semoga tida terjadi apa-apa pada Rukia.

* * *

5 menit sudah berlalu. Rukia belum kembali. Hujan sudah mulai mereda. Renji pun segera berlari ke arah lapangan untuk melihat keadaan Rukia.

Mata Renji membulat seketika ketika melihat seseorang tergeletak di tengah lapangan. Renji segera berlari ke arah orang itu. "Rukia! Rukia!" seru Renji. "Bodoh!"

Dengan segera Renji menggendong Rukia ke ruang UKS dan membaringkan Rukia yang pingsan di kasur. Badan Rukia dingin sekali. Nafasnya juga sudah tidak jelas. Renji melihat sekeliling tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Guru UKS sepertinya sudah pulang.

"Kenapa.. Rukia.." Renji yang kehabisan akal pergi ke luar ruangan UKS untuk mencari bantuan. Tak lama kemudian, Renji melihat Ichigo dan Ulquiorra di koridor, mereka sepertinya akan pulang. Dengan segera Renji mengajak mereka ke ruang UKS.

"Hah? Rukia pingsan?" kata Ichigo heran.

"Masa? Rasanya aku tadi melihat dia berjalan ke luar sekolah deh." Kata Ulquiorra.

"Apa?" Renji yang heran segera berlari ke arah ruang UKS.

"Hei, hei.. kau mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo heran melihat Renji yang panik.

Tidak ada orang. Kasurnya memang agak basah, berarti Rukia memang ada disitu tadi. Renji pun mengikuti jejak yang basah melalui koridor sekolah.

"Kalian melihat Rukia ke arah mana tadi?" tanya Renji pada Ichigo dan Ulquiorra yang berada di gerbang sekolah sekarang.

"Ke arah sana kukira. Memangnya kenapa? Kau panik sekali dari tadi." Tanya Ichigo heran sambil menunjuk ke arah yang dilalui Rukia.

"Kau antar aku." Kata Renji sambil menarik tangan Ichigo.

"Hei!"seru Ichigo sambil ikut berlari saat Renji menarik tangannya. Mau tidak mau, Ulquiorra pun ikut mengejar.

"Rukia!" Renji berteriak memanggil Rukia sambil melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari Rukia.

"Itu, disana." Kata Ulquiorra sambil menunjuk ke arah orang yang sedang menyeberang jalan.

Dengan segera mereka bertiga menyusul Rukia. Untunglah jalan itu sedang sepi.

"Rukia! Kau mau kemana bodoh?" seru Renji sambil memegang tangan Rukia.

"Renji?" Rukia sedikit kaget melihat Renji di belakangnya. "Dan..."

"Lebih baik kita ke pinggir dulu," kata Ulquiorra sambil berjalan ke trotoar di samping jalan. Ichigo, Renji dan Rukia pun segera mengikuti mereka.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu sebenarnya, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia setelah ia duduk.

"..."

"Rukia?"

Rukia hanya menunduk dan tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Ichigo sama sekali. Renji yang merasa aneh dengan hal itu pun mengguncang Rukia.

"Rukia.. kau panas sekali.." gumam Renji.

"Bagaimana jika kita bawa dia ke rumahnya?" kata Ulquiorra.

"Itu lebih baik, lagi pula sepertinya akan turun hujan lagi." Kata Renji. Ia pun segera menggendong Rukia. "Ayo! Aku tahu rumahnya."

* * *

Langit sudah sangat gelap ketika mereka bertiga sampai di rumah Rukia. Di luar dugaan, rumah Rukia sangatlah bagus, sepertinya Rukia adalah orang kaya.

Rumahnya seperti villa. Dinding luarnya tidak di cat sehingga terlihat bata-bata merah yang tersusun rapi. Atapnya berwarna merah tua dengan dihiaskan sebuah cerobong asap. Halamannya yang luas tertata dengan sangat rapi. Ada banyak macam-macam bunga dan semak-semak. Ada juga jalan setapak lurus yang menuju pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni dan di cat berwarna coklat tua.

"Hmmm? Pintunya dikunci." Kata Ichigo sambil mencoba membuka pintu rumah Rukia. Tiba-tiba jari telunjuk Rukia bergerak perlahan dan menunjuk ke arah pojok bawah pintu. "Apa itu?"

"Lihat, ada benang disitu, coba tarik deh." Kata Ulquiorra.

"Mana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dasar jeruk rabun! Sini, biar aku saja." Kata Ulquiorra sambil menarik benang tipis panjang yang terjulur keluar. Lalu, keluarlah kunci dari bagian bawah pintu yang ternyata sedikit bolong. Ulquiorra pun segera menggunakan kunci itu untuk membuka pintu.

"Waw," kata Ichigo takjub melihat ketajaman mata Ulquiorra.

Perlahan Ulquiorra membuka pintu rumah Rukia. Terdengar bunyi berderit kecil. Ternyata, di dalam sangat gelap.

"Hee..." gumam Ichigo sambil mengikuti Ulquiorra masuk ke dalam rumah Rukia. Ulquiorra segera mencari sakelar lampu.

Setelah lampu dinyalakan, rumah Rukia terlihat lebih jelas. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di ruang tamu yang luas, dengan 4 buah sofa yang panjang dan meja kaca di tengahnya. Terdapat gorden putih bersih yang berdebu menutupi jendela kaca besar yang menghadap ke arah halaman depan. Terdapat berbagai tanaman dekorasi di pojok ruangan dan lampu kristal yang tergantung di langit-langit ruangan. Dindingnya di cat dengan warna putih. Terdapat karpet beludru berwarna merah marun di bawah kursi itu. Dan entah kenapa, kursi, meja dan karpet itu sedikit berdebu. Seperti tidak dibersihkan selama 3 hari.

Renji menepuk-nepuk sofa nya agar tidak terlalu berdebu dan menurunkan Rukia. Sepertinya Rukia sudah tertidur. Ia, Ichigo dan Ulquiorra pun melihat-lihat ke sekeliling ruang tamu. Terdapat foto yang lumayan besar di dinding ruangan. Terdapat 2 orang perempuan yang wajahnya mirip dan seorang laki-laki yang tampan. Mereka tampak bahagia di foto itu. Sepertinya itu adalah Rukia dan keluarganya.

Mereka pun menghampiri lemari kayu yang menghalangi pandangan mereka menuju ruang tengah. Mereka melihat isinya. Terlihat berbagai souvenir dan barang-barang antik.

Sementara Renji dan Ulquiorra melihat berbagai barang antik di lemari kayu, Ichigo berjalan ke arah ruang tengah. Ichigo melihat berbagai lukisan yang ada di dinding yang di cat putih, semuanya tidak karuan, tetapi Ichigo merasakan bahwa orang yang melukisnya melukisnya dengan sepenuh hati. Hanya terdapat beberapa gambar kelinci dan pemandangan yang tidak jelas, lalu, Ichigo tertegun saat melihat barisan lukisan yang selanjutnya. Terdapat seorang wanita yang sepertinya sangat kesepian, kali ini lukisannya terlihat agak lebih bagus dari sebelumnya.

"Hei! Ichigo! Sedang apa kau disitu?" seru Renji pada Ichigo dari balik lemari.

"Sebentar." Sahut Ichigo ia pun berbalik dan terkejut melihat benda yang berada di ruang tengah itu.

Sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna hitam. Tidak ada apapun selain _grand piano_ itu di tengah ruangan. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer dan langit-langitnya sangat tinggi, sampai ke lantai 2. Membuat ruangan ini menjadi lebih luas dari aslinya.

"Renji, Ulquiorra, coba kalian kesini!" seru Ichigo. Renji dan Ulquiorra pun segera menyusul Ichigo dan tertegun seketika melihat ruang tengah Rukia.

Ruang tengah yang dindingnya penuh lukisan dan bercat putih. Dengan langit-langit tinggi dan sebuah lampu kristal di atasnya. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer dan terdapat sebuah _grand piano _hitam di tengah ruangan. Terdapat beberapa ruangan di kiri-kanan yang terhubung langsung ke ruang tengah tanpa pintu, dan ada sebuah tangga batu yang lebar di depan _grand piano _dengan karpet beludru merah di anak tangganya. Ruangan di sebelah kiri adalah ruangan yang berisi tiga buah sofa, sebuah lemari buku, dan perapian. Terdapat dua jendela besar dan juga sebuah TV di antara kedua jendela itu. Ruangan itu berada satu anak tangga di bawah lantai marmer, dan lantainya pun terbuat dari kayu, bukan dari marmer. Sementara ruangan di sebelah kanannya adalah dapur dan ruang makan yang cukup luas.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Jantung ketiga anak lelaki ini hampir saja copot ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang rapuh dan lembut dari belakang mereka. Ternyata Rukia sudah bangun.

"Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kalian pulang." Kata Rukia lagi. "Atau kalian mau menginap disini?"

"Tidak, lebih baik kami pulang saja sekarang." Kata Renji. "Kau sudah baikan kan? Rukia?"

"Ya. Berkat tidur sebentar tadi," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum lembut.

Renji, Ichigo dan Ulquiorra pun segera berjalan menuju pintu masuk yang terbuka sejak tadi. Mereka melambaikan tangan pada Rukia dan segera berjalan menembus malam yang dingin dan gelap.

Lalu, Rukia menutup pintu rumahnya dan berjalan gontai ke ruang tengah. Ia membuka tutup _grand piano _hitamnya dan melihat barisan tuts-tuts putih. Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat bercak-bercak merah yang terdapat di tuts-tuts pianonya itu. Seperti darah, dan kelihatannya masih baru. Menyadari sesuatu, Rukia segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan melihat cermin. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri disitu. Dirinya yang pucat, dan mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Rukia pun segera melap darahnya dengan tissue, dan seketika terbatuk dengan hebat disertai dengan darah yang memaksa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Byakuya Nii-sama, Hisana Nee-san, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan kalian…" gumam Rukia sambil tersenyum.

**-To Be Continued-**

**

* * *

**

Moshi-moshi! minna-san!

:D

Saya author geje baru disini, tolong maklumi segala kegeje-an dalam cerita saya.

So, saya mohon kritik dan saran. RnR yak!

-Ariadne Lacie-


	2. Why am I alone?

Moshi-moshi!

saia, author pemula nan geje kembali dengan fic "Untitled"! XD

makasih sangat, buat **ojou-chan **dan **Jee-ya Zettyra** buat reviewnya. :(( *tangisanbahagia

nanti review-nya saia bales di bawah aja, yak^^

happy reading~

**warning : **GAJE, author yg telat update, alur cerita yg masih belum jelas.

**pairing : **r-a-h-a-s-i-a *digampar

* * *

"**Mencintai tidak berarti memiliki, kan****?"**

Itulah kata-kata yang biasa Rukia gunakan untuk menghibur dirinya. Tetapi, kali ini kata-kata itu sama sekali tidak mempan. Ia merasa sangat sedih dan sakit hati. Ternyata, harapan yang selama ini ia miliki, hanyalah harapan kosong belaka.

" **Jangan berharap terlalu banyak atau kau akan terluka ketika tidak mendapatkan apa yang kau harapkan****."**

Ia sudah tahu benar kalimat itu. Bahkan, ia sendiri yang membuat kalimat itu dan mengucapkannya berkali-kali di saat ia sedang sendiri. Tetapi, tetap saja ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya untuk berharap. Tetapi, sesuai dengan kalimat itu, itu hanya membuat ia makin terluka.

"**Kau bisa menghindari kenyataan tentang masa lalumu. Tapi, akan datang saat kau harus menghadapi kenyataan itu.****"**

Kali ini Rukia mengerti makna dari kata-kata itu. Karena, saat inilah ia harus menghadapi masa lalunya yang akan terulang kembali. Dimana saat dia akan merasa sangat kesepian, dan sendiri lagi.

**.**

**.**

**Untitled Story.**

"**When the rain started to falling down, the memories of my past started to opening back again... those painful, and also sweet memories.."**

**.**

Disclaimer

.

BLEACH ©Kubo Tite

This Story © Me

.

**CHAPTER 2**

"**Why am I alone?"**

"Senang?"

Kata-kata Renji mengagetkan Rukia yang sejak tadi melamun ga jelas. Sedari tadi ia hanya memandang langit biru yang cerah dari balik jendela kelasnya. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari Renji yang sedari tadi sudah berada di sampingnya, memerhatikan gadis mungil yang polos itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Rukia sambil tetap memandang langit tanpa melirik Renji sedikitpun.

"Kemarin, kau kan diantar pulang oleh Ulquiorra." Goda Renji yang membuat Rukia blushing.

"Ti.." Rukia segera berbalik menghadap Renji dan bersiap untuk memukulnya. "Ohok!"

"Hei hei, kau tidak apa-apa Rukia?" Tanya Renji, khawatir.

"Tidak, cuma flu biasa." Kata Rukia, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju bangkunya. Renji pun segera mengikutinya dan duduk di bangku kosong di depan bangku Rukia. "Dia—Ulquiorra, hanya mengantarku karena ada kau, Renji."

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Tanya Renji tidak mengerti.

"Yaa… kau tahu kan. Selama ini, hanya kau temanku Renji. Bahkan, mungkin ada anak di kelas ini yang belum tahu namaku, meskipun ia sudah sekelas denganku selama 6 bulan ini." Jelas Rukia.

"Lalu?" Tanya Renji, masih belum mengerti maksud sebenarnya Rukia.

"Ulquiorra dan Ichigo mengantarku, mungkin karena kasian padaku. Atau mungkin malah kasihan pada kau? Yang harus mengantarku malam-malam ke rumah." Kata Rukia sambil memasang ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. "Pada akhirnya, aku memang ditakdirkan sendiri, Renji. Semua orang yang aku sayang, memang tidak menyayangiku, dan akan pergi."

Renji pun menghela nafas panjang melihat temannya yang satu ini. Meskipun sudah dari taman kanak-kanak berteman dengannya, tetap saja Renji tidak dapat mengerti jalan pikiran sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Hei, dengar, Rukia." Kata Renji akhirnya.

"Jika memang benar mereka kasihan padamu, berarti mereka itu memang PEDULI padamu, Rukia. Dan, kurasa mereka tidak mungkin kasihan padaku, malah mungkin mereka akan iri padaku jika aku bisa mengantar pulang seseorang secantik dirimu, Rukia." Ceramah Renji. "Dan, satu hal lagi. Kau tidak sendiri! Ada aku, sahabatmu ini." Lanjut Renji sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia.

Rukia hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa mendengar ceramah Renji. Ia merasakan secercah harapan muncul dalam dirinya yang sudah terpuruk terlalu dalam. "Terima kasih, Renji." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum sangat manis yang membuat Renji blushing dan salah tingkah.

"Err… oya! Kenapa rumahmu berdebu seperti itu sih, Ruk?" tanya Renji berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Don't hope for something too much, Rukia."_

Tiba-tiba Rukia teringat dengan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang membuatnya mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam, disaat semua harapan hidupnya hancur dan sirna. Disaat ia terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang amat sangat dalam, dimana tidak ada secercah cahaya pun yang dapat membimbingnya untuk keluar.

"Ruk? Kau dengar aku tidak?" Tanya Renji sekali lagi.

…_Flashback..._

_Dua tahun yang lalu._

_Tahun pertama Rukia di SMA. Meskipun sudah pertengahan semester, Rukia sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman. Hanya Renji, teman semasa kecilnya, yang selalu setia menemani Rukia._

"_Hai! Namaku Shirayuki. Salam kenal!" seru seorang cewek berambut panjang berwarna silver pada Rukia. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang berwarna putih pucat pada Rukia._

"_Aku… Kuchiki Rukia." Jawab Rukia sambil menerima uluran tangan Shirayuki yang seputih salju._

"_Aku lihat dari waktu itu kau diam saja. Apa kau tidak mempunyai teman? Kalau begitu, bertemanlah denganku!" kata Shirayuki sambil tersenyum manis pada Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Shirayuki. Ternyata, selama ini, ada yang selalu memperhatikannya._

_Rukia dan Shirayuki pun menjadi teman yang sangat akrab selama setengah tahun ini. Dimana ada Shirayuki, pasti ada Rukia. Dimana ada Rukia, pasti ada Shirayuki. Tetapi, disaat mereka baru saja lulus tahun pertama mereka di SMA, sesuatu terjadi._

_Setelah Rukia dan Shirayuki dibagi nilai rapot mereka masing-masing, sebelum pulang, Shirayuki mengajak Rukia untuk pergi ke taman belakang sekolah. Lalu, mereka pun duduk di bangku taman putih yang terdapat di bawah pohon besar yang rindang._

"_Rukia-san.. hmm.. bagaimana mengatakannya ya, pokoknya, aku minta maaf." Kata Shirayuki merasa agak bersalah._

"_Kenapa? Ada apa?" Tanya Rukia heran. Padahal ia merasa bahwa Shirayuki tidak membuatnya marah, dan mereka tidak pernah terlibat sebuah pertengkaran._

"_Aku… akan pergi. Aku harus pindah sekolah ke Inggris, orangtua ku yang memaksaku." Jelas Shirayuki. "Tetapi! Aku pasti akan selalu mengirimu surat, dan aku akan meneleponmu. Aku akan kembali setiap liburan, karena itu, aku harap Rukia-san tidak marah."_

_Spontan mata violet Rukia membulat sempurna mendengar berita itu. Sahabat keduanya yang susah payah ia dapatkan, bahkan mereka sudah berteman selama setengah tahun, harus pergi begitu saja._

"_Rukia-san? Kau marah ya?" Tanya Shirayuki._

_Rukia pun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Tidak, dia tidak marah. Untuk apa dia marah? Apalagi pada sahabatnya yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia hanya kecewa. Dan juga sedih. Itu berarti ia harus menghabiskan masa-masa SMA-nya sendiri lagi._

"_Tidak, tentu saja tidak, Yuki-chan." Kata Rukia akhirnya. "Aku hanya… sedih."_

"_Jangan sedih! Kau tidak sendiri, Rukia-san. Masih ada Renji, kan? Dan kau pun bisa mencari sahabat yang baru. Yang lebih baik dari aku!" kata Shirayuki berusaha menghibur Rukia._

"_Shirayuki, apa kau sudah selesai? Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat ke bandara." Seru seorang wanita dari kejauhan sana. Sepertinya dia adalah ibunya Shirayuki._

"_Ya, bu!" jawab Shirayuki. "Nah, Rukia-san, aku sudah harus pergi sekarang. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu! Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ya," kata Shirayuki lalu ia berdiri._

"_Tentu saja, Yuki-chan." Kata Rukia._

"_Baik-baik ya! Rukia-san! Sampaikan salamku pada Renji-kun!" seru Shirayuki sambil berlari kecil menuju ibunya._

_Rukia pun melambaikan tangan pada Shirayuki. Ia terus menatap rambut silver Shirayuki yang indah terkena oleh angin disaat ia berlari. Dan, akhirnya Shirayuki menghilang di tikungan menuju halaman depan sekolah._

"_Shirayuki ke Inggris?" Tanya Renji kaget._

"_Ya. Fiuuh… berarti sekarang aku sendiri lagi, deh." Kata Rukia sambil menghela nafasnya._

"_Ada aku kok, Ruk." Kata Renji sambil nyengir baboon._

"_Ahaha terima kasih, Renji." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum._

"_Kuchiki-san!" tiba-tiba, Matsumoto Rangiku, guru Matematika sekaligus wali kelasnya, menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Ada kabar buruk."_

…_End of Flashback…_

"Hoi! Rukia!" seru Renji pada Rukia yang tadi tiba-tiba melamun.

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kau merebut semuanya dariku?"_

DEG! Keringat dingin Rukia mulai bercucuran sekarang. Wajahnya agak memucat. Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat lagi akan kejadian itu? Kalimat itu?

"_Rukia, masih ada kami. Dan juga Renji."_

"_Suatu saat nanti.. kau juga.. akan.. kehilangan.. semuanya.."_

"_Rukia, maaf."_

"WOI! Rukia! R-u-k-i-aaa" seru Renji.

"Oh? Tadi kau bertanya apa? Renji?" Tanya Rukia.

"Kau… kenapa sih?" Tanya Renji. "Jangan-jangan kau teringat lagi kejadian itu, ya?"

"Ahaha tidak apa-apa kok, Renji. Sudahlah lupakan saja. Tadi kau bertanya apa?" Tanya Rukia lagi.

"Fiuuh.. lebih baik nanti saja deh, sudah yak, jangan bersedih lagi. Lebih baik kau bergabung saja dengan yang lainnya, cari teman baru kek," kata Renji sambil bangkit dari bangkunya. "Aku pergi dulu ya,"

Rukia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Renji pun segera berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan Rukia sendiri di kelas. "Renji, aku takut. Jika aku mempunyai teman baru lagi, maka ia akan menghilang lagi…" gumam Rukia.

* * *

BRUK!

"Oh, maaf," kata Ulquiorra pada orang yang barusan ditubruknya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Rukia sambil sedikit blushing.

"Bohong." Kata Ulquiorra tiba-tiba, membuat Rukia kaget. "Kau, mimisan."

"Oh, ini. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku baru saja mau mampir dulu ke UKS sebelum pulang." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku permisi dulu ya, Ulquiorra-kun."

Ulquiorra hanya menatap Rukia yang perlahan menjauh, menuju ruang UKS. Kemudian, ia pun berbalik menuju kelas.

"Jangan berharap terlalu banyak, Rukia.." gumam Rukia dalam perjalanannya menuju UKS.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di Karakura High School. Sekolah masih terlihat sepi, hanya terlihat tiga orang lelaki yang terlihat sedang asik berbincang di bangku paling depan kelas mereka.

"Apa? Pindah?" Tanya Ichigo pada Renji. "Padahal kan, semester 1 baru saja selesai. Kenapa tidak tunggu sampai kau lulus SMA, sih?"

"Hmm… ya.. fiuh, orangtuaku itu, seenaknya saja." Keluh Renji pada Ichigo. "Bagaimana cara aku mengatakannya pada Rukia ya?"

"Kau, aku heran. Kenapa kau bisa sangat dekat dengan gadis misterius itu?" Tanya Ulquiorra pada Renji.

"Misterius? Dari sisi mana sih kalian melihat dia sampai menilai dia misterius?" Tanya Renji. "Rukia itu, temanku masa kecil. Kita selalu satu sekolah dan satu kelas sampai kelas 3 SMA ini."

"Pantas saja, kau kan sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil." Kata Ichigo. "Kau, suka Rukia ya?"

Pertanyaan spontan Ichigo membuat Renji blushing dan salah tingkah. "Ga tau," kata Renji asal jawab. Ya, tapi, sebenarnya Renji juga tidak tahu perasaan yang sebenarnya pada Rukia. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa berperan sebagai sahabat sejati Rukia, yang selalu ada untuk menghibur Rukia. Rukia cenderung pendiam. Yah.. sebenarnya, dia tidak pendiam. Sejak hari 'itu' ia jadi sangat pendiam, dan menutup diri. Jadi ia tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Karena itu, Renji selalu ada untuk menghibur dan membantu Rukia.

"Tetapi, sepertinya ia memang hanya terbuka sama kau deh, Ren." Kata Ulquiorra.

"Tidak, dia tidak menyukaiku." kata Renji. "Aku tahu siapa yang dia suka."

Ichigo dan Ulquiorra saling berpandangan. Mereka agak prihatin pada Renji yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan itu.

"Baiklah! Kembali pada masalah. Bagaimana aku menyampaikan pada Rukia bahwa aku akan pindah?" Tanya Renji pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Pindah? Renji, benarkah itu?" Tanya sebuah suara perempuan dari belakang mereka bertiga.

"Rukia? Sejak kapan..?" Tanya Renji kaget begitu menyadari bahwa Rukia sudah berada di belakang mereka bertiga. Rukia pun hanya menampang ekspresi kecewa dan sedih lalu berjalan pelan menuju bangkunya dan meletakan tas nya. Ia melirik Renji yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Begini, Rukia.." Renji bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Fiuuh… yah, tidak apa. Aku tidak marah kok, aku sudah terlalu terbiasa kehilangan orang-orang yang dekat denganku." Kata Rukia sambil memperlihatkan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Rukia…" gumam Renji. Ia merasa sangat bersalah harus meninggalkan Rukia disaat seperti ini. Disaat Rukia benar-benar sendiri. Disaat Rukia sudah tidak memilki siapa-siapa lagi. Sahabat macam apa aku ini? Keluh Renji dalam hati.

* * *

Hari yang tidak dinantikan pun tiba. Rasanya Renji ingin marah-marah pada sang waktu karena harus berjalan secepat itu. Akhirnya, hari kepergian Renji tiba. Ia akan meninggalkan Karakura dan pindah ke Seireitei.

Entah kenapa, hari ini Rukia merasa bahwa ia tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan salam perpisahan pada Renji. Biarlah ia menyesalinya, tidak dapat bertemu sahabat satu-satunya yang dapat 'bertahan' dengannya. Ia pun melirik jam, pukul 10.30. Sudah waktunya Renji berangkat.

_Nobody knows.. who I really am…_

_I never felt this empty before…_

Pip! Rukia segera menekan tombol hijau di _handphone-_nya itu. "Halo?"

"Rukia? Kau tidak datang ke sekolah ya, hari ini?" Tanya Renji.

"Hmmm….tidak. Maaf ya, Renji." Jawab Rukia seadanya. "Bagaimana? Sudah berangkat, belum?" Tanya Rukia.

"Belum, sebentar lagi, pesawatnya berangkat. Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah? Apakah kau sakit?" Tanya Renji.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin ke sekolah hari ini." Jawab Rukia.

"Ya sudah, Rukia, baik-baik ya. Aku telepon lagi nanti." Kata Renji lalu mengakhiri telepon mereka dengan menekan tombol merah.

Rukia pun hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap layar _handphone_-nya. Ia pun memasukan _handphone-_nya ke dalam saku seragamnya dan berjalan gontai ke arah _grand piano-_nya. Ia membuka tutupnya, lalu duduk. Ia mulai menekan tuts-tuts pianonya yang menghasilkan rangkaian melodi yang indah, tetapi sedih. (Ceritanya, Rukia memainkan lagu 'Lilium')

"Apakah yang akan kau lakukan, jika kau kehilangan suaramu? Pianoku?" Tanya Rukia pada pianonya sendiri sambil mengakhiri permainan pianonya.

_Piano yang kehilangan suaranya… pasti, tidak akan ada yang mau memainkannya. Ia akan kesepian, sendirian, dan terlupakan. Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Aku adalah sebuah kotak musik yang sudah lama kehilangan suaranya. Satu-satunya suara, melodi, yang aku punya, hilang hari ini. Apakah aku juga akan seperti piano itu? Kesepian? Sendiri? Dan terlupakan?_

**-To Be Continued-**

_

* * *

_

Akhirnyaa... selesai juga, deh, fic geje ini.

Semoga bagi yg membaca, bisa terhibur yak^^

oya, soal judul, daripada Untitled, nanti di chap selanjutnya, bakalan saia ganti, deh. rasanya saia menjadi author yg tidak bertanggung jawab dengan judul seperti itu. XD

Yosh, yosh, balesan review!

**ojou-chan : **ahaha iya dong. Ulquiorra itu, multi-talenta, loh. Ichigo sama Rukia? bukan ga kenal, cuma, ga deket. :D yosh yosh~saia juga, mohon bantuannya, yak! XD

**Jee-ya Zettyra : **wah? makasih^^ oh, sip-sip. udah di-translate, tuh. yg itu kan? Iya, dia sakit. D: wahaha saia juga, ngebayanginnya, pasti Rukia cantik banget deh, nari-nari di tengah ujan gitu^^. eheheh, makasih atas dukungannya! author akan mencoba utk update lebih cepet, deh, demi kalian-kalian yg suka fic ini. XD hee? bikin penasaran? sebenernya, author juga, belom tau loh, gimana akhir ceritanya *digampar* bercanda. Pairing ya? pairingnya, emang keliatan kayak RenRuki sih, awalnya. Tapi, kan ceritanya Rukia suka Ulquiorra, tapi, nanti, kayaknya pairingnya bakalan ganti lagi. Yaah.. soal pairing, itu masih r-a-h-a-s-i-a. XD

makasih banyak buat yg baca fic ini! makasih juga yg udah nge-review!

saia mohon dukungannya, yak! Ayo, ayo~ silahkan me-review bagi yang ikhlas. \(^.^)/

-Ariadne Lacie 'Phantomhive'-


	3. Memories, The Past

Holaaa! Akhirnya update juga fic ini! 3 minggu yang lalu, ya? saya terakhir update fic ni? eh? au ah elap!

Sekedar info.

Author akan sibuk minggu-minggu ke depan. Karena akan ada setumpuk ulangan sebagai pengganti UTS. Ah! padahal waktu taun lalu ga ada UTS! kejam! *demo* Dan, dan, tau, ga, nilai saya turun! #deritalo Sebenernya, ngga, sih. Cuma gara-gara kelas-nya diacak, saya sekelas sama orang gila semua. Mereka pinternya sangat, lah ._.

Selain itu, author sibuk dengan bikin fic yang satu lagi. Jika kalian suka Kuroshitsuji, baca, yak! *promosi* Author lagi semangat fic genre humor, nih!

Mungkin, saya, Author, akan Hiatus untuk sementara. Mungkin, kok.

Oya, maaf cerita yang ini pendek. Dan makin ga jelas. Author kurang inspirasi. Lagi ga menjiwai cerita. Pokoknya banyak, lah.

Happy Reading. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

"**Mencintai tidak berarti memiliki, kan****?"**

Itulah kata-kata yang biasa Rukia gunakan untuk menghibur dirinya. Tetapi, kali ini kata-kata itu sama sekali tidak mempan. Ia merasa sangat sedih dan sakit hati. Ternyata, harapan yang selama ini ia miliki, hanyalah harapan kosong belaka.

" **Jangan berharap terlalu banyak atau kau akan terluka ketika tidak mendapatkan apa yang kau harapkan****."**

Ia sudah tahu benar kalimat itu. Bahkan, ia sendiri yang membuat kalimat itu dan mengucapkannya berkali-kali di saat ia sedang sendiri. Tetapi, tetap saja ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya untuk berharap. Tetapi, sesuai dengan kalimat itu, itu hanya membuat ia makin terluka.

"**Kau bisa menghindari kenyataan tentang masa lalumu. Tapi, akan datang saat kau harus menghadapi kenyataan itu.****"**

Kali ini Rukia mengerti makna dari kata-kata itu. Karena, saat inilah ia harus menghadapi masa lalunya yang akan terulang kembali. Dimana saat dia akan merasa sangat kesepian, dan sendiri lagi.

.

**Untitled**

"**When the rain started to falling down, the memories of my past started to opening back again... those painful, and also sweet memories.."**

**.**

Disclaimer

.

BLEACH ©Kubo Tite

This Story © Me

.

**Warning : **author pemula yang aneh. author yang telat update. mungkin membaca cerita ini hanya membuang waktu kalian.

**Pairing : **masih rahasia, masih belum jelas.

.

**CHAPTER ****3**

"**Memories****"**

**.**

**.**

Minggu. Hari yang dibencinya. Hari dimana ia akan merasa kesepian sepanjang hari. Hari dimana ia harus sendiri sepanjang hari.

_...Flashback..._

_Masa-masa SMP. Masa-masa yang paling disukai Rukia. Disaat rasanya semuanya sudah ia miliki. Kebahagiaan, teman-teman yang menyayanginya, keluarga, dan... kekasih._

"_Rukia! Katanya kau ditembak Toushiro? Wah! Selamat ya!" seru Renji pada Rukia._

"_Ssst! Jangan keras-keras, dong! Bagaimana kalau dia dengar?" omel Rukia sambil melihat ke sekitarnya untuk memastikan bahwa 'dia' tidak ada._

"_Siapa? __'dia' __ maksudmu?" tanya Renji._

"_Hmm... ya. Soalnya, dia kan, dekat sekali sama Toushiro. Aku jadi tidak enak, bahkan, sepertinya ia menyukai Toushiro." Kata Rukia._

"_Tenang saja! Lagipula, kan, Toushiro yang menembakmu, bukan kau." Kata Inoue._

"_Tapi... tetap saja..."_

"_Sudahlah, syukuri apa yang ada deh, sebelum pergi!" kata Renji sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia._

_Rukia pun tersenyum lega mendengar perkataan dua sejoli atau kedua sahabatnya itu. "Terima kasih, Renji, Inoue."_

_

* * *

_

"_Selamat ya, Rukia! Kau hebat sekali, peringkat kedua di kelas!" seru Inoue pada Rukia sambil mengguncang-guncang Rukia._

"_Nanti traktir, loh. Awas kalau nggak!" timpal Renji. "Sekalian menghiburku, yang Cuma dapat peringkat... lebih baik tidak usah disebutkan, deh."_

"_Ahaha terima kasih. Pasti, pasti kok, Renji." Kata Rukia._

"_Rukia." Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang Rukia._

_Rukia yang menyadari suara siapa itu, segera menengok ke belakangnya dengan sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajahnya. "Ya? Toushiro?" jawab Rukia._

"_Ayo, ayo, lebih baik kita tinggalkan mereka.." kata Renji sambil menyeret Inoue untuk menjauh. Rukia pun hanya mendelik kesal pada Renji yang berusaha menahan tawanya._

"_Selamat ya," kata Toushiro malu-malu. Maklum, mereka baru sehari yang lalu jadian._

"_Iya, terima kasih, Toushirou-kun. Kau juga, selamat ya! Aku tetap tidak bisa mengalahkanmu dalam soal pelajaran ya, hehe." Jawab Rukia._

"_Nah, kalau begitu, selamatannya..." kata Toushiro sambil mengambil dua carik kertas dari saku celananya. "Nih, mau, ya?"_

_Rukia pun mengambil kertas kecil yang diberikan Toushiro padanya. Ia pun agak blushing dan langsung melihat ke arah Toushiro. "Ini?"_

"_Ya, tentu, itu tiket untuk ke taman bermain." Kata Toushiro. "Hari minggu nanti, ada waktu?"_

"_Tentu!" jawab Rukia senang._

_Dan, tanpa Rukia dan Toushiro sadari. Sebenarnya, dari tadi, ada yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari balik jendela. Seorang gadis yang tak kalah manisnya dengan Rukia. Ia menatap Toushiro dan Rukia dengan tatapan yang sedih, sekaligus geram. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau merebut semuanya dariku? Kuchiki-san?"_

_...End of Flachback..._

Rukia hanya termenung mengingat kejadian itu. Saat-saat dimana ia sangat bahagia. Saat-saat yang sudah tidak mungkin ia alami lagi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya dan berjalan keluar rumah, menuju kotak suratnya. Rukia pun melihat sepucuk surat di kotak suratnya. _From : Abarai Renji_.

Rukia menatap surat itu lama. Lalu, ia pun bergegas kembali masuk ke rumahnya dan duduk di sofa berdebu ruang tamunya.

_From : Abarai Renji_

_To : Kuchiki Rukia_

_Hai Rukia! Apa kabar? Baik-baik saja kan? Aku tebak, kau pasti kangen padaku kan? Ahaha._

_Sudah seminggu sejak aku meninggalkan Karakura. Bagaimana keadaan Karakura dan teman-teman disana? Di Seireitei, membosankan, loh. Aku jadi menyesal, kenapa aku tidak bilang mau nge-kost saja di Karakura ya? Yah.. tapi itu sudah terlambat. Aku sudah masuk ke sekolah disini, aku tidak bisa kembali ke Karakura High School._

_Oh ya, Ruk, bagaimana? Sudah dapat teman baru? Ahaha bukan bermaksud menyindirmu, tetapi, aku hanya khawatir akan sifatmu yang berubah itu. Sudahlah, kau jangan terlalu memikirkan kutukan itu, ya?_

_Sudah dulu ya, pelajaran di Seireitei High School, lebih sulit dari Karakura. Aku harus meningkatkan belajarku lagi. Do'a kan aku ya!_

_Aku akan mengunjungimu dalam waktu dekat ini!_

Rukia pun melipat lagi suratnya dan memasukannya ke amplop. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis saat mengingat kata-kata '_Sudahlah, kau jangan terlalu memikirkan kutukan itu, ya?_'. Bagaimana bisa? Ia, kan, sudah melihat dan mengalami bukti kutukan itu selama 3 tahun ini.

"Renji bodoh. Apa kau juga tidak takut mengenai kutukan itu?" gumam Rukia. "Apa kau tidak takut? Kau juga akan menghilang?"

Rukia hanya tersenyum miris. Ia pun mendekati jendela rumahnya yang besar dan melihat langit yang mulai gelap. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan seseorang. Seseorang yang pernah menjadi orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Dan orang yang menjadi penyebab ia menjadi seperti ini saat ini.

Rukia pun segera mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah baju terusan berwarna hitam dengan sedikit hiasan pita di pinggangnya. Ia pun membawa payung hitamnya dan bergegas keluar rumah.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Rukia berhenti untuk memetik beberapa tangkai bunga lili. Ia pun berjalan lagi dan akhirnya sampai di sebuah tempat yang sepi. Tempat yang sama sekali tidak ada orang. Tempat dimana orang kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Kuburan.

Rukia berjalan pelan sambil memegang bunga lilinya. Ia pun menengok ke sekeliling untuk mencari sebuah batu yang ia cari. Sebuah batu marmer berwarna seputih salju. Nisan milik Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Tidak sulit menemukan nisan milik Toushiro. Nisan itu berwarna paling putih dibanding nisan yang lain. Rukia pun berlutut di samping nisan putih itu sambil mengelusnya perlahan.

"Tidak terasa ya, sudah tiga tahun sejak kau meninggalkanku." Gumam Rukia sambil meletakkan bunga lili di nisan Toushiro. "Toushiro, apa kabarmu?" tanya Rukia pada makam Toushiro. "Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Apakah disana sempit? Apakah disana gelap? Apakah kau... kesepian?"

"Disini aku baik-baik saja. Maaf ya, Toushiro. Jika disana gelap, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang tidak pernah bisa menerangimu lagi. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi cahayamu. Dan.. yah.. aku benci mengatakan hal ini. Tapi, aku sangat kesepian sejak kau tiada." Rukia pun tersenyum. "Oya, Toushiro, apakah kau bertemu dengan 'dia' disana? Kuharap iya. Ia mengatakan padaku, bahwa ia kesepian karena kau bersama denganku waktu itu. Jujur, aku merasa bersalah. Dan sepertinya.. ia marah padaku, Toushiro."

Rukia pun berhenti dan menarik nafas sebentar. Lalu, ia melanjutkan bercerita lagi. "Toushiro, apakah kau percaya pada kutukan? Ahaha. Maaf aku bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Tetapi.. aku juga tidak tahu. Apakah ini kutukan, ataukah ini adalah karma."

Setelah itu, Rukia hanya terdiam lama sambil memandangi makam Toushiro. Ia mulai merasakan butiran air hujan yang dingin jatuh perlahan-lahan membasahi kepalanya. "Hujan.. ya?" gumam Rukia. Ia pun kemudian teringat sebuah kejadian. Detik-detik sebelum Toushiro meninggalkan semuanya—meninggalkan ia, di dunia ini.

_Flashback.._

_Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat. Badannya dingin. Rukia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya bisa menemani Toushiro. Karena itulah yang sudah ia janjikan pada Toushiro._

"_Kuchiki-san! Ambulans tidak bisa datang, di luar badai sangat deras, ada banjir dimana-mana!" seru Inoue dari pintu ruang UKS._

_Rukia hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar kabar yang satu itu. Ia pun melihat ke luar jendela. Ya, memang. Hujan sangat lebat di luar sana. Angin bertiup kencang. Dan sesekali Rukia mendengar suara petir. Ia pun lalu berbalik dan duduk di samping ranjang._

"_Rukia..? kau disitu?" gumam Toushiro lemah._

"_Toushiro? Kau sudah sadar? Apakah kau lebih baik?" seru Rukia sambil menggenggam tangan Toushiro yang sudah sedingin es. Rasanya ia sangat ingin menangis. Ia tidak tahan melihat sosok yang sangat ia cintai dalam keadaan seperti ini. Pucat, berantakan, dan tidak berdaya di atas kasur putih yang sudah penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah. "ambulans akan datang sebentar lagi.. bertahanlah.."_

_Toushiro pun hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan Rukia. Ia tahu, ambulans tidak bisa datang. Ia mendengar perkataan Inoue tadi. "Tidak apa.. lagipula.. maaf, sepertinya.. memang sudah saatny—uhuk!" Toushiro pun terbatuk hebat dengan disertai darah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Ia pun kembali mewarnai kasur dan kemeja putihnya dengan bercak merah yang baru._

"_Bodoh!" tiba-tiba Renji berseru dari belakang Rukia. "Sudah saatnya. Apanya yang sudah saatnya! Jangan berlagak seperti kau mengetahui segala yang akan terjadi selanjutnya!" teriak Renji. Toushiro hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Renji. Ia tahu, Renji pasti juga tahu bahwa akhirnya sudah dekat. Tetapi, Renji hanya berusaha menutup kenyataan. Akhirnya, dengan susah payah, Toushiro mencoba untuk duduk. Inoue juga menghampiri mereka bertiga dan berdiri di samping Renji._

"_Ya.. aku juga tidak mau. Aku sangat tidak mau, Renji. Tetapi, kalian tahu penyakitku, kan?" kata Toushiro. "Baiklah, jika misalnya terjadi apa-apa.. aku ingin mengatakan sesua—uhuk!" Toushiro kembali terbatuk. Wajahnya sudah semakin pucat sekarang._

_Toushiro pun memandang Renji, Inoue dan Rukia secara bergantian. Ia pun tersenyum dan beralih memandang Rukia. Dilihatnya Rukia yang sudah terisak. Rasanya Toushiro sangat ingin tertawa melihat wajah Rukia yang seperti itu. Selama ini, Toushiro tidak pernah melihat Rukia menangis. "Baiklah.. aku.. aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Biaya hidupku selama ini ditanggung oleh pamanku yang tinggal di luar negri. Tetapi, ia tidak terlalu peduli padaku. Jadi, tidak akan ada yang sedi—"_

"_Kami." Tiba-tiba Rukia menyela perkataan Toushiro. Toushiro hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Rukia itu._

"_Ya, baiklah. Nah, sebenarnya hal yang ingin kukatakan sekarang adalah, terima kasih. Arigatou. Ya, hanya itu. Aku sangat bahagia hidup bersama kalian. Aku tidak menyesal dilahirkan ke dunia, dan mendapat penyakit ini. Karena, sebelum aku menghilang, ternyata aku bisa mendapat kebahagiaan." Kata Toushiro. Ia mulai menggigil dan gemetaran._

"_Ka..re..na..itu..bahagia..lah.." ekspresi Toushiro sudah sangat aneh sekarang. Ia menggenggam dadanya dan menundukan kepalanya. "ma..af..kaki..ku.. su..dah.. ma..ti..ra..sa.."_

_Rukia, Inoue dan Renji hanya bisa terdiam. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mereka hanya bisa diam. Menunggu malaikat kematian selesai mencabut nyawa Toushiro._

_Tangan Toushiro yang semula mengepal pun perlahan merenggang. Ia pun mulai sedikit merosot dari posisi duduknya. Dan, ia tersenyum. Ya, Toushiro sudah pergi._

_End of Flashback.._

Rukia pun berdiri. Ia membuka payung hitamnya. Tetapi, ia tidak memakainya. Ia malah memutar-mutarnya. Rukia pun mulai bersenandung kecil sambil menari-nari di kuburan yang sepi itu. Meskipun hujan sudah semakin deras, dan Rukia sudah basah kuyup, ia tidak berhenti menari. Ia memutar-mutar payungnya dan menari bagaikan malaikat kematian di tengah kuburan.

"_Suatu saat.. kau juga.. akan kehilangan semuanya.. seperti aku.."_

Rukia teringat kalimat itu. Ia pun lalu menghela dan menatap langit. Langit yang menangis. "Maaf, ya." gumam Rukia.

"Pada siapa?"

Rukia yang kaget melihat ke belakangnya dan mendapati Ulquiorra sedang memakai baju serba hitam dan membawa payung yang berwarna hitam juga. "Kau juga, sedang melayat Toushiro, ya?"

**- To Be Continued (masih lama) -**

**

* * *

**Selesai.

Gimana? aneh, ya? aah.. semoga kalian tetap bersabar untuk membaca fic ini .

Klimaks-nya belum muncul, loh!

akhir kata :

author bingung mau ngomong apa.

So, mind to review?


	4. Hope

Halo, lagi.

Akhirnya chapter 4 update.

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Baca aja, ya.

**Warning : **gaje

**Pairing : **UlquiRuki (maybe, this is not the main pairing. pairing dapat berubah di chapter ke depan.)

* * *

"**Mencintai tidak berarti memiliki, kan****?"**

Itulah kata-kata yang biasa Rukia gunakan untuk menghibur dirinya. Tetapi, kali ini kata-kata itu sama sekali tidak mempan. Ia merasa sangat sedih dan sakit hati. Ternyata, harapan yang selama ini ia miliki, hanyalah harapan kosong belaka.

" **Jangan berharap terlalu banyak atau kau akan terluka ketika tidak mendapatkan apa yang kau harapkan****."**

Ia sudah tahu benar kalimat itu. Bahkan, ia sendiri yang membuat kalimat itu dan mengucapkannya berkali-kali di saat ia sedang sendiri. Tetapi, tetap saja ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya untuk berharap. Tetapi, sesuai dengan kalimat itu, itu hanya membuat ia makin terluka.

"**Kau bisa menghindari kenyataan tentang masa lalumu. Tapi, akan datang saat kau harus menghadapi kenyataan itu.****"**

Kali ini Rukia mengerti makna dari kata-kata itu. Karena, saat inilah ia harus menghadapi masa lalunya yang akan terulang kembali. Dimana saat dia akan merasa sangat kesepian, dan sendiri lagi.

.

**Untitled**

"**When the rain started to falling down, the memories of my past started to opening back again... those painful, and also sweet memories.."**

**.**

Disclaimer

.

BLEACH ©Kubo Tite

This Story © Me

.

**CHAPTER ****4**

"**Hope"**

**.**

"Kau juga sedang melayat Toushiro, ya?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau tak tahu? Aku sahabat jauh Toushiro saat SMP." Kata Ulquiorra. "Dia sahabat dekatku saat SD."

"Ooh.. Toushiro tak pernah menceritakannya padaku.." kata Rukia.

"Tapi Toushiro sering menceritakan soal dirimu padaku." Jawab Ulquiorra sambil memayungi Rukia dengan payungnya. "Awalnya, aku ragu bahwa itu adalah kau. Ternyata, memang kau."

Rukia hanya tesenyum tipis mendengar hal itu. Ternyata, banyak yang ia tidak ketahui tentang Toushiro. "Kau sendiri?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak. Tadi aku bersama Ichigo. Tetapi ia pulang duluan." Jawab Ulquiorra. "Kau basah kuyup, sebaiknya segera pulang saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku masih ingin berada di sini." Jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika nanti kau pingsan lagi?" cegah Ulquiorra. Sesaat Ulquiorra melihat raut wajah Rukia berubah, tetapi Rukia segera memalingkan mukanya.

"Tidak apa.. aku.. tidak peduli." Jawab Rukia dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil menarik Rukia kembali ke dalam payungnya. Perlakuan Ulquiorra tersebut sempat membuat Rukia agak _blushing _dan tersentak.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku?" tanya Rukia dengan agak kasar. Ulquiorra pun kaget melihat kelakuan Rukia yang tiba-tiba berubah itu. "Oh.. maaf.." kata Rukia menyadari perkataannya tadi.

"Tidak maau." Jawab Ulquiorra. "Bagaimana jika kau mengantarku ke sebuah cafe? Baru aku mau memaafkanmu."

Mata violet Rukia membulat seketika ketika mendengar tawaran Ulquiorra tadi. '_Kenapa... kenapa tiba-tiba? Padahal rasanya sebelumnya ia tidak pernah peduli padaku..._' batin Rukia. Setelah berpikir sebentar, akhirnya Rukia mengangguk sebagai pertanda setuju.

* * *

Setelah dibelikan baju oleh Ulquiorra di toko terdekat, Rukia dan Ulquiorra memasuki sebuah cafe. Cafe itu cukup bagus. Dindingnya tidak dilapisi cat dan memperlihatkan susunan bata merah yang rapih. Dan lantainya terbuat dari kayu dan meja dan kursinya pun terbuat dari kayu. Membuat cafe ini memiliki bau kayu yang khas. Terdapat beberapa tanaman gantung dan figura-figura berisi lukisan di dindingnya. Dan, cafe ini cukup ramai.

Setelah berganti baju di toilet cafe, Rukia pun duduk di depan Ulquiorra yang sedang menyeruput coklat hangat di samping jendela.

"Umm..." gumam Rukia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "Terima kasih.. baju.."

"Tidak apa-apa, kebetulan saja aku ada uang lebih." Jawab Ulquiorra. "Buatmu saja."

"Terima kasih." Jawab Rukia sambil tertunduk malu. 'Baju ini kan mahal.. apa tidak apa-apa?' batin Rukia.

Ya, memang. Baju yang kali ini Rukia pakai adalah sebuah sweater berwarna coklat muda dengan kemeja putih dan rok selutut berwarna putih bersih. Dan itu baru saja dibelikan Ulquiorra tadi di toko baju yang ada di dekat sana.

"Silahkan tuan, ini coklat-nya." Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang mendekati meja mereka dan meletakkan segelas penuh coklat hangat yang agak mengepul.

Rukia hanya memandangi coklat hangat itu. Ya, coklat hangat di hari yang dingin adalah favoritnya. Kakaknya, Hisana Kuchiki, selalu membuatkannya segelas disaat hari sedang hujan.

"Minum saja, untukmu." Kata Ulquiorra.

"Eeh? Tapi.." Rukia ragu.

"Serius." Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Umm.. baiklah, terima kasih." Rukia pun mengambil mug yang berisi coklat hangat itu dan menyeruputnya pelan-pelan. "Enak.." gumam Rukia dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

"Enak, kan? Ini cafe favorit Toushiro waktu dia masih SD." Kata Ulquiorra.

Rukia memandang Ulquiorra lama. Sepertinya Ulquiorra benar-benar mengetahui orang seperti apakah Toushiro. Rukia sangat menyesal, kenapa Toushiro harus meninggalkannya sebelum Rukia sempat mengenal dirinya lebih jauh?

"Tapi ia sudah tidak pernah kesini lagi sejak SMP, karena sejak SMP keuangannya semakin sulit." Kata Ulquiorra.

'_Aah.. memang. Dia hanya terlihat seperti orang biasa saat SMP._' Batin Rukia sambil menyeruput lagi coklat hangatnya.

"Jadi...kenapa kau terkesan ingin bunuh diri, Ruk?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Rukia hampir saja tersedak disaat Ulquiorra menanyakan hal tersebut. Ia pun berpikir sejenak dan menaruh mug coklatnya itu di meja. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Yah, sepertinya, aku agak mengetahui penyakitmu itu. _Tuberculosis, _kan?" tebak Ulquiorra.

Rukia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. '_Apakah tidak apa-apa? Kalau aku memberi tahu dia.. berarti aku telah menaruh harapan padanya. Bagaimana jika kutukan itu terulang lagi?' _batin Rukia. Ia pun hanya menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sedang berpikir keras. Sementara Ulquiorra hanya memandang Rukia dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa harus berpikir segala? Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku." Kata Ulquiorra. "Oh, dan tanpa kau jawab. Aku yakin sekali kau sakit TBC, dilihat dari gejala-gejala yang kau alami. Kau sepertinya kurang nafsu makan, dan kau demam sebentar waktu itu. Oh, dan yang tidak kumengerti adalah kau sering mimisan. Seharusnya, penderita TBC mengalami batuk berdarah, bukan mimisan." Jelas Ulquiorra panjang lebar.

"Ya, aku memang mempunyai TBC, tetapi itu hanya salah satu penyakitku saja." Jawab Rukia akhirnya. _'Berharap sedikit, tidak apa-apa, kan?'_

"Lalu? Kenapa, kau malah memperparah penyakit itu?" tanya Ulquiorra semakin tidak mengerti Rukia.

"Aku...aku memiliki sebuah kutukan." Jawab Rukia. Kali ini dengan tampang yang sangat serius. "Setiap orang yang mendekat denganku, maka dalam waktu yang tak lama ia akan menghilang. Dalam kata lain, mati, atau pergi. Apa kau tidak takut? Jika kau takut, kau bisa pergi meninggalkanku sekarang."

Ulquiorra terdiam. Ia berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya, ia adalah seseorang yang tidak mempercayai yang namanya kutukan atau hal sejenisnya. Tetapi, kenapa Rukia tampak serius?

"Benarkah? Kau tahu, aku tidak percaya kutukan." Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Ini memang benar. Aku juga awalnya tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Tetapi, sudah sekitar 3 tahun lamanya aku hidup bersama kutukan ini." Jelas Rukia.

"3 tahun?" Ulquiorra sedikit kaget. Jika kutukannya memang benar, berarti... selama tiga tahun Rukia kesepian dan sendiri?

"Yap. Dan, selama waktu tiga tahun itu, aku telah kehilangan sahabatku, teman baruku, bahkan keluargaku satu-satunya." Jelas Rukia. Kali ini ia terlihat lebih santai dan mulai menyeruput coklat hangatnya lagi.

"Lalu... kau ingin kabur dari kutukan ini dengan cara bunuh diri?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Benarkah ia ingin melakukan hal itu? Tapi, rasanya itu terdengar seperti pengecut. "Tidak."

"Lalu kena—"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang yang mengutukku itu." Jawab Rukia. "Ia sudah meninggal, 3 tahun lalu. Sebelum meninggal, ia mengatakan '_Suatu saat, kau juga akan kehilangan semuanya seperti aku.'_ Begitu..."

"Dan kau percaya?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Aku sudah mengalaminya! Mana mungkin aku tidak percaya!" seru Rukia kesal.

"Bagaimana jika kau coba lagi sekarang? Kau bisa dekat denganku sekarang. Dan mari kita lihat apakah aku akan menghilang." Tawar Ulquiorra.

Rukia berpikir sejenak. Apakah tidak apa-apa mengorbankan orang lain untuk percobaan seperti ini?

"Biar kuyakinkan sesuatu. Biasanya, jika orang tersebut tidak percaya pada kutukan, maka ia tidak akan mengalami kutukan tersebut." Yakin Ulquiorra.

Kali ini, Rukia berpikir cukup lama. Rasanya aneh. Tiba-tiba saja, orang yang disukainya, ternyata mengenal mantan pacarnya yang sudah meninggal. Dan, kali ini mereka duduk di sebuah cafe mahal, dan mengobrolkan tentang hal yang sangat ingin dihindari oleh Rukia. Apakah ini kebetulan? Apakah ini jalan bagiku untuk keluar dari penderitaanku ini?

Setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa hal, Rukia pun menyetujuinya. Ia pun tersenyum mantap dan berkata, "Baiklah. Terima kasih. Ulquiorra Schiffer."

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah, secerah harapan yang muncul di hati Rukia. Jika kali ini Ulquiorra tidak menghilang, sepertinya ia bisa tenang lagi.

"Pagi, Rukia." Sapa Ulquiorra pada Rukia yang baru datang. Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum dan segera pergi ke bangkunya.

"Ul, kau jadi dekat dengan Rukia? Sejak kapan?" tanya Ichigo heran. Tidak biasanya Ulquiorra dekat dengan seorang cewek. Apalagi cewek misterius seperti Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kebetulan saja." Jawab Ulquiorra asal. Ia berpikir lebih baik tidak menceritakan tentang 'percobaan kutukan' yang Rukia dan ia lakukan.

"Ah, kok jawabanmu tidak nyambung seperti itu sih." Keluh Ichigo kesal. Ia paling tidak suka jika sahabatnya sendiri merahasiakan suatu hal yang menarik dari dirinya.

"Nanti kau juga tahu, kok. Oh ya, apakah kau percaya pada kutukan?" tanya Ulquiorra tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Apa maksud pertanyaan itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sekedar _random question _kok."

"Mau tidak mau, lebih baik aku tidak percaya."

Ulquiorra pun terdiam. Ya, lebih baik kau tidak percaya kutukan, kan? Daripada kau menderita akan kutukan tersebut. Tapi, kenapa ia merasa ragu?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Di luar perkiraan, ternyata update-nya cepet juga^^

Tapi, maaf pendek ya, ceritanya .

Ini juga biasanya aku ketik di sela-sela jam pelajaran sekolah atau malem-malem^^'

Dan! masalah genre. Ada yang kasih kritik, tapi, kayaknya emang bener^^' jadi, saya pindahin ke romance/suspense aja gimana?

Kesimpulannya : Penyakit Rukia udah jelas, kan? Kutukannya juga udah jelas ga? Dan, dewa penolong belom tentu Ulquiorra, loh!

**Reply for your reviews : (**maaf, author males jawab di PM^^'**)**

**Rio-Lucario : **Ahaha, tunggu aja deh, main pairingnya. Mungkin UlquiRuki? Mungkin HitsuRuki? Mungkin RenjiRuki? IchiRuki juga boleh, kok. Tapi, di chapter ini main pair nya UlquiRuki, sih.^^

**mio 'ichirugiran' kyo : **wah? makasih^^ anda membuat saya bersemangat~XD yosh, ternyata tidak terlalu lama. buktinya, sekarang juga udah apdet, kan?

**Jee-ya Zettyra : **Yap, anda benar! Rukia jadi minder emang gara-gara kutukan^^ Kutukannya dari Momo? wah, ketauan deh. XD uh-huh. emang dari Momo. Nah, sudah dijelaskan kan bahwa Ulquiorra itu siapa? :) Dewa penolong Rukia Ichigo? wah, tunggu aja sampe cerita ini berakhir. Jika anda tidak setuju dengan pairing UlquiRuki maupun HitsuRuki atau RenjiRuki, pairing dapat berubah seiring berjalannya cerita, kok!

**Zheone Quin **: Jah. Tak apa. Mungkin mereka males review^^' ah, tapi yang penting masih ada yang baca fic ini meskipun dikit :D Hmm.. saya juga ga tau. Maklum, masi author baru, jadi bingung milih genre... ah, apa saya masukin ke genre Romance/Suspense aja ya? ckckck. cinta segitiga dong? tapi, tenang. ini bakalan jadi cinta segilima kayakny?

.

Yosh! Thanks for all of your reviews!

Please review again!

#digampar

-Ariadne Lacie Mikaerisu-

XD


	5. Normal Again

**Warning : **gaje, terkadang ceritanya ga nyambung, mungkin dapat membuat bosan, Apakah genrenya ngaco? Apa? Warning yang gaje? Err... baca aja deh. DLDR.

**Pairing : **UlquiRuki or RenRuki or HitsuRuki or IchiRuki! Yeah! XD

* * *

"**Mencintai tidak berarti memiliki, kan?"**

Itulah kata-kata yang biasa Rukia gunakan untuk menghibur dirinya. Tetapi, kali ini kata-kata itu sama sekali tidak mempan. Ia merasa sangat sedih dan sakit hati. Ternyata, harapan yang selama ini ia miliki, hanyalah harapan kosong belaka.

" **Jangan berharap terlalu banyak atau kau akan terluka ketika tidak mendapatkan apa yang kau harapkan."**

Ia sudah tahu benar kalimat itu. Bahkan, ia sendiri yang membuat kalimat itu dan mengucapkannya berkali-kali di saat ia sedang sendiri. Tetapi, tetap saja ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya untuk berharap. Tetapi, sesuai dengan kalimat itu, itu hanya membuat ia makin terluka.

"**Kau bisa menghindari kenyataan tentang masa lalumu. Tapi, akan datang saat kau harus menghadapi kenyataan itu."**

Kali ini Rukia mengerti makna dari kata-kata itu. Karena, saat inilah ia harus menghadapi masa lalunya yang akan terulang kembali. Dimana saat dia akan merasa sangat kesepian, dan sendiri lagi.

.

**Untitled**

"**When the rain started to falling down, the memories of my past started to opening back again... those painful, and also sweet memories.."**

**.**

Disclaimer

.

BLEACH ©Kubo Tite

This Story © Me

.

**CHAPTER 5**

"Normal Again."

* * *

_Oreta... awai tsubasa... kimi wa sukoshi, ao sugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa..._

_Mou dareka no... tame janakute... jibun no tame ni waratte iiyo..._

Rukia pun tersenyum sambil mendengar alunan musik yang dimainkan _music _player-nya dan juga alunan melodi yang dimainkan oleh hujan. Ya, itu hanyalah suara berisik yang dihasilkan oleh air hujan yang jatuh tidak beraturan. Tetapi, bagi Rukia itu adalah kumpulan melodi yang memiliki banyak arti.

"_Low Battery..."_

Rukia pun melihat layar _music player_-nya yang mulai redup. Sudah saatnya untuk men-_charge -_nya. Ia pun beranjak dari kursi kayunya yang berada di samping jendela dan beranjak mendekati meja tulisnya, tempat ia menaruh _charger_ _music player-_nya. Tetapi, perhatiannya teralihkan oleh selembar surat yang terletak tepat di bawah _charger_-nya itu.

Rukia pun menaruh _music player_-nya di mejanya dan mengambil kertas berwarna coklat muda tersebut. Ia segera memusatkan pandangannya pada bagian atas surat dan langsung menangkap sebaris tulisan yang menuliskan "_From, Abarai Renji to Kuchiki Rukia."_

"Ah, sudah berapa kali kira-kira aku membaca ulang surat ini?" gumam Rukia sambil tersenyum sendiri. Lalu ia mengambil _charger_ _music player_-nya dan berjalan kembali ke kursi kayu di samping jendela.

Ia pun duduk di bangku kayunya dan mulai membaca surat itu lagi. Tentu, tak lupa ia men-_charge _dulu _music player_-nya.

.

_From, Abarai Renji to Kuchiki Rukia_

_ Hai, Ruk. Apa kabar? Eh? Kau bosan aku menanyakan itu terus? Baiklah, baiklah. Bagaimana kabarmu? Ahahah._

_ Apa? Kau jadi dekat dengan Ulquiorra? Bagaimana bisa? Wah, selamat ya! Akhirnya kau dapat teman baru juga. Akhirnya do'aku terkabul. Kau tahu, aku selalu mendo'akan agar kau dapat teman baru loh. Yah, yang pasti teman baru itu tampan dan kerennya tak akan melebihi diriku, sih. Ahahaha._

_ Hei, daripada aku banyak omong di surat ini, bagaimana jika aku bicara langsung saja padamu? Aku akan mengunjungimu hari Sabtu nanti! Tunggu aku bersama Ulquiorra ya._

_See you soon!_

Rukia pun tersenyum bahagia setelah ia selesai membaca surat tersebut. Dilipatnya baik-baik dan ia simpan di saku rok-nya. "Ah, Renji akan datang hari ini. Kira-kira, dia sudah sampai dimana, ya?" gumam Rukia sambil menatap keluar jendela. Melihat pemandangan berupa langit yang menangis.

"Langitku, terima kasih sudah menemaniku menangis selama ini." Kata Rukia sambil membuka jendela. "Tapi, sekarang aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Yah, kuharap begitu. Kuharap kali ini aku dapat keluar dari lingkaran kutukan dan kesedihanku ini." Lanjutnya.

Lalu, Rukia pun menutup jendelanya dan melihat jam dinding yang berada di belakangnya. Pukul 10.00. Ah, seharusnya ia menjemput Renji di stasiun sebentar lagi.

Rukia pun segera mengambil payung hitamnya. Ia mengambil tas selempang miliknya dan berlari kecil menuju pintu. Ia memakai sepatu kets hitamnya dan membuka pintu. Lalu, ia membuka payungnya dan segera berjalan menuju arah stasiun.

* * *

"Renji! Hei!" seru Rukia sambil melambaikan tangan pada Renji yang baru keluar dari gerbang kedatangan.

"Rukia?" gumam Renji agak heran. '_Sejak kapan ia jadi mendapat semangat hidupnya lagi? Apakah gara-gara Ulquiorra?_' pikir Renji.

"Ah, kau lama sekali. Aku sudah menunggu disini cukup lama!" kata Rukia kesal.

"Ah, maaf-maaf. Kau datang sendiri?" tanya Renji.

"Iya." Jawab Rukia.

"Wah, sayang sekali." Kata Renji.

"Memangnya kenapa? Seharusnya kau bilang saja jika kau tidak mau dijemput olehku!" seru Rukia kesal.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan begitu kok! Jangan salah paham dulu," kata Renji sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia. "Ayo, ayo, sekarang kita ke rumah kau saja~ kuharap kau sudah menyiapkan makanan yang enak." Lanjut Renji.

"Eeh? Aku sama sekali tidak masak apa-apa!" kata Rukia kaget.

"Ah, tapi, yang pasti kau harus mentraktirku makan! Ayo, ke rumahmu!" seru Renji sambil menarik-narik Rukia. Rukia pun tersenyum lembut saat melihat sikap Renji yang bersemangat seperti itu. Ah, kapan terakhir kali ia bersemangat seperti itu?

Saat Renji dan Rukia keluar dari stasiun, hujan sudah mulai mereda. Tetapi, tetap saja hujan masih turun rintik-rintik.

"Ayo, cepat! Untuk apa kau diam begitu?" tanya Renji heran karena daritadi Rukia hanya diam sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya.

"Ini." Kata Rukia sambil memperlihatkan payung hitamnya.

"Apa?" tanya Renji heran. Bukankah payung adalah salah satu benda yang dibenci Rukia?

"Apa? Tentu saja ini! Masih hujan, bodoh! Bagaimana kalau nanti kita sakit?" jawab Rukia sambil membuka payungnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Eeh? Tapi... bukankah kau sangat menyukai hujan? Hujan seperti ini sih... namanya bukan hujan, kan. Yah, itu sih menurutmu." Kata Renji sambil mengikuti Rukia dan membuka payung coklat tuanya.

"Ah, itu kan dulu." Jawab Rukia santai.

Renji pun tersenyum bahagia. Sudah tiga tahun lamanya, ia tidak pernah melihat Rukia yang seperti ini. Ya, Rukia yang sudah lama tertidur dan terpuruk. Rukia yang asli, yang selalu semangat, ceria, bahagia, dan bijak dalam menghadapi segala hal.

"Selamat datang kembali, Rukia." Gumam Renji.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Rukia. Ia menyadari bahwa Renji mengatakan sesuatu tadi.

"Ah, tidak." Kata Renji sambil nyengir kuda.

Rukia pun tertawa kecil melihat cengiran Renji tersebut. Dan, sesaat setelah ia tertawa, ia baru menyadari. Tertawa itu menyenangkan, bukan?

* * *

"Ruk..." gumam Renji sambil melihat isi kulkas Rukia.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia sambil sibuk memainkan _music player_-nya.

"Selama beberapa hari ini, kau makan apa, sih?" tanya Renji sambil menutup pintu kulkas. '_Percuma. Rumah Rukia memang bagus, tapi, isi kulkasnya sama sekali kosong! Beda sekali dengan keadaan rumah-rumah di film-film atau sinetron yang biasanya penuh dan lengkap._' Batin Renji.

"Ah? Aku sih, biasa beli yang lewat. Atau, minum air putih dan susu hangat juga sudah cukup, kok." Jawab Rukia santai.

"Cih, dasar. Dan juga... sudah berapa lama kau tidak membersihkan rumah? Terakhir kali aku kesini... kan waktu mengantarkan kau waktu kau pingsan. Dan, keadaan rumah ini tidak lebih baik dari waktu itu! Malah lebih buruk, suram dan berdebu." Ceramah Renji.

Rukia tidak menggubris ceramahan Renji tersebut. Ia malah memasang _earphone_-nya dan mulai memainkan lagu-lagu yang terdapat di _music player_-nya.

"Ruk! Dengarkan kalau orang lagi bicara, dong." Keluh Renji. Ah, Rukia yang ia inginkan memang kembali. Tapi, Rukia yang ini sama resenya dengan yang sebelumnya!

"Hnn." Jawab Rukia singkat. Kali ini, ia malah meninggalkan Renji sendirian di dapur dan beralih ke ruang santai yang ada di seberang dapur.

Renji yang kehabisan akal pun segera mengambil _handphone_ miliknya dari sakunya dan mencari kontak yang ia cari. Lalu, ia segera menekan tombol hijau. "Halo, Ulquiorra? Ya. Aku ada di Karakura sekarang. Kau bisa ke rumah Rukia sekarang? Dan, jangan lupa bawa makanan, ya." Kata Renji lalu segera menekan tombol merah dan menghela napas. "Cepat datang ya."

* * *

Ting Tong

Bel pintu rumah Rukia berbunyi. Renji segera berlari kecil untuk membuka pintu. Sementara Rukia masih santai-santai saja di ruang santai sambil mendengarkan lagu dan menggambar.

"Ah! Ulquiorra dan Ichigo. Akhirnya kalian datang juga." Kata Renji lega.

"Ren, kau sedang apa? Kok berantakan begitu?" tanya Ichigo heran saat melihat Renji yang memang berantakan itu.

"Ah, aku sedang bersih-bersih." Kata Renji sambil memperlihatkan sapu yang sedang dipegangnya. "Ayo, masuk."

Ulquiorra dan Ichigo pun segera masuk. Mereka segera menuju dapur dan menaruh bahan makanan di meja.

"Lalu... ada apa kau mengundang kami kesini? Kau harus memberikan alasan yang cukup memuaskan untuk menyuruh kami belanja seperti ini!" kata Ulquiorra sambil menjatuhkan diri di kursi meja makan yang cukup empuk itu.

"Ah, tenang. Kalo soal uang, nanti aku ganti deh. Cuma, kalian masak dulu ya." Kata Renji sambil memegangi perutnya. "Dari tadi pagi aku belum makan. Lapar, tau!"

"Ah, ternyata hanya gara-gara itu." Kata Ichigo. "Nah, Ul, kau yang masak, ya." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan menuju _grand piano _yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

"Apa?" kata Ulquiorra agak kaget. Sementara Ichigo tidak menggubris Ulquiorra dan mulai menekan asal tuts piano tersebut. "Tapi...!"

"Hei, kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" tanya Rukia yang baru sadar bahwa orang yang berada di rumahnya bertambah.

"Rukia, aku baru saja mengundang koki-koki amatir!" seru Renji tiba-tiba muncul dari kamar mandi. Kali ini ia sedang memegang kain pel plus ember.

"Hah?" kata Rukia bingung. "Padahal, kalau soal masak, serahkan saja padaku..." lanjutnya sambil melipat lengan kemejanya.

"Nah, kalian tunggu saja ya. Ah, sudah berapa lama aku tidak masak ya?" gumam Rukia sambil berjalan cepat menuju dapur.

Ulquiorra dan Ichigo pun berpandangan heran dan segera meninggalkan Rukia yang tiba-tiba bersemangat tersebut. Renji yang sepertinya sudah selesai membersihkan kamar mandi mendekati mereka yang sedang duduk di ruang santai.

"Rukia berubah, ya?" tanya Renji pada Ulquiorra dan Ichigo.

"Aah... yah, sejak hari itu." Jawab Ulquiorra sambil mengambil buku gambar yang ada di atas meja. Ia pun mulai membuka lembar demi lembar buku gambar tersebut. Hanya terdapat beberapa gambar kelinci dan kelinci lagi.

"Sejak kau bertemu dengannya di pemakaman?" tanya Renji agak tertarik.

"Ya, sepertinya." Jawab Ulquiorra masih asik melihat-lihat buku gambar Rukia. "Eh, tunggu. Kenapa kau tahu hal itu?"

"Apa? Apa? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku!" seru Ichigo kesal.

"Ahaha, ceritanya panjang." Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Ya, cerita yang panjang kan biasanya menarik." Kata Ichigo. Ia bersikeras ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jadi... sebenarnya..." Ulquiorra pun berhenti saat ia membuka halaman terakhir buku gambar tersebut. Ia melihat gambar yang cukup bagus kali ini. Gambar empat orang. Yang satu sepertinya Rukia, dan ada orang yang mirip Toushiro disana. Ah, tapi, Toushiro bukan di sebelah Rukia. Yang ada di sebelah Rukia adalah... Ulquiorra? Dan, yang berada di sebelah Toushiro adalah seorang cewek berambut coklat tua.

"Ada apa?" tanya Renji. Penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba Ulquiorra tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi.

"Ah, tidak. Aku merasa bahwa aku harus membantu Rukia memasak?" kata Ulquiorra sambil bangkit dari sofa. Ia pun menaruh buku gambar tersebut kembali di tempatnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Hei, Renji, sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya Ichigo pada Renji. Renji hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ah, ini sungguh menyebalkan." Keluh Ichigo sambil tiduran di sofa.

* * *

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil melipat lengan kemejanya.

"Apanya?" tanya Rukia sambil mengaduk-aduk adonan berwarna putih di mangkuk besar.

"Ya... bagaimana rasanya terlepas dari kutukan itu?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil melihat-lihat isi kresek yang berisi bahan makanan.

"Haha. Aku belum sepenuhnya terlepas dari kutukan tersebut, bodoh." Jawab Rukia.

"Tapi sepertinya kau sudah merasa bebas sekarang?" kata Ulquiorra setengah menyindir. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memotong sayur dan membuat salad.

"..." Rukia hanya terdiam. Ah, ya. Ia memiliki harapan sekarang. Tapi, ia masih saja tetap merasa takut saat ia harus berharap pada seseorang.

"Sudahlah, bebaskan saja dirimu dari perasaan itu." Kata Ulquiorra. "Jika kau tak percaya dan berusaha, kau pasti akan terbebas, Ruk."

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra." Jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ya, Ruk, kau lebih menarik jika kau terus seperti ini, loh." Kata Ulquiorra sambil mulai membersihkan selada.

"Eeh?" Rukia agak _blushing _dan juga kaget mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Ulquiorra. "Maksud..."

"Ah, lupakan saja." Potong Ulquiorra. "Ayo, serius memasak, Ruk. Nanti kualitas makananmu bisa menurun."

"Ah? Eh? Iya." Rukia makin bingung. 'Ternyata Ulquiorra itu orangnya seperti ini? Dulu, kupikir ia orang yang dingin dan cool...' batin Rukia.

* * *

"_Itadakimaasu!" _seru keempat orang tersebut sebelum mereka mulai menyantap hidangan yang ada di meja makan.

Makanan yang terhidang di meja sungguh mengundang selera. Ya, itu adalah sukiyaki yang mengepul panas, ditambah saus teriyaki, salad, dan juga makanan penutup berupa pai buah yang sudah menunggu untuk dipotong di dapur.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?" tanya Rukia sambil melihat ketiga temannya itu dengan penuh harap.

"Enak! Enak!" seru Renji sambil mengambil daging lagi.

"Syukurlah, sudah cukup lama aku tidak memasak seperti ini lagi." Kata Rukia sambil menyantap sukiyaki jatahnya.

"Oh ya, kalian ada waktu tidak, besok?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ke taman bermain!" seru Ichigo.

"Hah?" Renji hampir saja tersedak nasi.

"Ya... kau tahu kan... aku... aku mengajak Nel untuk pergi ke taman bermain. Yah, kupikir paling tidak kalau ada Rukia dia pasti mau?" kata Ichigo sambil nyengir.

"Eeh? Kenapa aku?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Yah, kau kan agak dekat dengan Nel, Ruk." Kata Ichigo.

"Ooh..." Rukia pun hanya terdiam. '_Agak dekat, ya? Ah, sepertinya aku memang tidak mempunyai teman yang benar-benar dekat dimata teman sekelasku_.' Batin Rukia.

"Baiklah, kebetulan tiketnya ada lima, kok. Ayo! Kita bermain sepuasnya!" seru Ichigo bersemangat.

"Yoo!" sahut Renji bersemangat juga. Yah, kalo soal main sih, dia jagonya.

Rukia pun hanya memandang ketiga temannya yang kelihatannya sangat senang dan bersemangat itu. Ya, dia juga senang. Tapi, apakah tidak apa-apa? Mengeluarkan diri, memaksa untuk keluar dari lingkaran kutukan itu? Dan masuk ke lingkaran mereka, teman-teman yang mungkin akan jadi korban keegoisannya?

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Hihihi, aneh, ya? Ga nyambung? Ah, sepertinya saya lagi kurang inspirasi dan ide ._.

Dan! Lagi-lagi inspirasi saya di fic ini tersaingi oleh fic humor yang lagi saya kerjain! Fic di fandom Kuroshitsuji, sih. Jika anda penggemarnya, baca, ya. #promosi

.

Review, request, semangat, cacian, makian bahkan curhat?

Click the button below please!


	6. Will This Last Forever?

Makasih yang udah review! Maaf, author lagi buru-buru! So, enjoy this!

.

**Warning : **gaje, terkadang ceritanya ga nyambung, mungkin dapat membuat bosan, Apakah genrenya ngaco? Apa? Warning yang gaje? Err... baca aja deh. DLDR.

**Pairing : **UlquiRuki or RenRuki or HitsuRuki or IchiRuki! Yeah! XD

* * *

"**Mencintai tidak berarti memiliki, kan?"**

Itulah kata-kata yang biasa Rukia gunakan untuk menghibur dirinya. Tetapi, kali ini kata-kata itu sama sekali tidak mempan. Ia merasa sangat sedih dan sakit hati. Ternyata, harapan yang selama ini ia miliki, hanyalah harapan kosong belaka.

" **Jangan berharap terlalu banyak atau kau akan terluka ketika tidak mendapatkan apa yang kau harapkan."**

Ia sudah tahu benar kalimat itu. Bahkan, ia sendiri yang membuat kalimat itu dan mengucapkannya berkali-kali di saat ia sedang sendiri. Tetapi, tetap saja ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya untuk berharap. Tetapi, sesuai dengan kalimat itu, itu hanya membuat ia makin terluka.

"**Kau bisa menghindari kenyataan tentang masa lalumu. Tapi, akan datang saat kau harus menghadapi kenyataan itu."**

Kali ini Rukia mengerti makna dari kata-kata itu. Karena, saat inilah ia harus menghadapi masa lalunya yang akan terulang kembali. Dimana saat dia akan merasa sangat kesepian, dan sendiri lagi.

.

**Untitled**

"**When the rain started to falling down, the memories of my past started to opening back again... those painful, and also sweet memories.."**

**.**

Disclaimer

.

BLEACH ©Kubo Tite

This Story © Me

.

**CHAPTER 6**

"Will This Last Forever?"

.

Rukia sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Berkali-kali diliriknya layar _handphone-_nya itu, tetapi tidak ada SMS ataupun telepon yang masuk. Bahkan, jam pun sudah menunjukan pukul 11.00. Dia sudah menunggu selama 1 jam! Ini sudah keterlaluan namanya!

Dan dengan perasaan campur aduk antara bosan, kesal, dan berharap, Rukia pun menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas bangku taman putih yang ada di dekatnya. Ia menatap langit yang berwarna biru cerah tanpa awan sedikitpun. Sepertinya hujan tidak akan turun hari ini. Tetapi sebagai gantinya, udara hari ini sangat panas.

"Fiuuh… haus juga ya, kenapa sih mereka tak kunjung datang?" gerutu Rukia dalam gumaman yang cukup keras.

PUK! Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin ditempelkan pada pipinya. Spontan ia pun langsung menengok ke arah benda itu berasal.

"Ul… quiorra?" gumam Rukia kaget.

"Yo, Rukia," kata Ulquiorra sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Bikin kaget saja," kata Rukia lalu kembali memperhatikan langit.

"Ayolah, jangan dingin begitu. Lepaskanlah pikiranmu sehari ini saja!" seru Ulquiorra member semangat. "Nih, minum ini untuk membuatmu lebih baik. Kau bilang kau haus, kan?" lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan sekaleng _Lemon Tea._

"Lemon tea!" ekspresi Rukia langsung berubah. Ia langsung menyambar kaleng lemon tea dari tangan Ulquiorra dan membukanya. "O..oh, maaf. Eh, makasih, ya," kata Rukia jadi agak canggung karena sudah bertindak aneh.

Ulquiorra pun terdiam kemudian tertawa kecil. "Ahahah, ternyata kau bisa seperti itu juga ya, tidak kusangka."

"Jangan tertawa!" seru Rukia dengan wajah memerah karena malu dan kesal. Tetapi akhirnya ia ikut tertawa juga.

"Hoooy!" tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang berseru dari kejauhan sana. Orang berambut merah jabrik sedang melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Pu… pura-pura ga kenal ah," gumam Rukia sambil memandang kea rah lain. Ia mulai meneguk lemon tea-nya sedikit-sedikit. Ulquiorra hanya tertawa mendengar komentar Rukia itu.

"Hey! Kalian kejam sekali sih, balas melambai kek!" protes Renji dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan karena sudah berlari. "Loh, mana Ichigo dan Nel?"

"Tidak tahu, mereka belum datang," jawab Ulquiorra.

"Ooh…" tanggap Renji seadanya. "Eh tunggu, itu si Ichigo kan?" kata Renji sambil menunjuk ke kejauhan sana. Karena warna rambut Ichigo sangat menyolok, jadi gampang dikenali.

"Hei, maaf menunggu lama," kata Ichigo lemas setelah ia sampai ke tempat Renji, Rukia dan Ulquiorra berada.

"Kenapa?" tanya Renji heran karena melihat Ichigo yang tidak bersemangat. Tidak seperti biasanya ia seperti ini.

"Nel, tidak bisa datang…" jawab Ichigo semakin lemas.

"Hoo… ya sudah, lupakan saja ia dan kita bersenang-senang hari ini!" kata Renji sambil menepuk punggung temannya itu.

"Hey, kau ini. Egois sekali sih," kata Ulquiorra datar. Renji langsung mendelik ke arahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kita masuk saja. Lagipula sayang kalau tiketnya terbuang!" seru Ichigo tiba-tiba kembali bersemangat lagi. Rukia agak kaget melihat reaksi Ichigo yang tiba-tiba itu.

'_Ichigo… cepat sekali kembali ceria, ya. Berbeda denganku,_' batin Rukia dalam hati.

"Sedang apa kau Ruk? Ayo ikut!" seru Ulquiorra sambil menarik tangan Rukia. Rukia langsung _blushing _sedikit.

"I… iya!"

* * *

Setelah menaiki beberapa wahana seperti _roller coaster, ontang-anting, kora-kora, Niagara-gara, arung jeram*** **_dan sejumlah wahana lainnya, Rukia langsung mual dan menyerah.

"Ruk, ternyata kau tidak berubah sejak tiga tahun lalu, tetap lemah ya," ejek Renji pada Rukia yang sedang duduk dengan wajah pucat.

"Diam kau… ueek…" Rukia malah semakin pusing dan mual.

"Hei, hei, jangan begitu. Nih, kau minum saja dulu," kata Ulquiorra sambil menyodorkan segelas jus tomat. "Jus tomat mungkin bisa menyegarkanmu. Kan tak asik, kalau sedang seperti ini tapi ada orang yang tidak enak badan."

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. Ichigo hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan iri.

"Cih, coba aku dan Nel bisa seperti kalian," komentarnya.

"Ha? Memangnya kami kenapa?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Kalian dekat sekali, tau!" kata Ichigo sewot. Rukia spontan _blushing _sementara Ulquiorra hanya terlihat sedikit kaget.

"Ah, ini bukan seperti yang kau kira…" Ulquiorra berusaha mengelak. Rukia agak kaget dengan jawaban Ulquiorra tadi. "Aku dan Rukia hanya teman biasa, yang dekat. Itu saja,"

'_Teman dekat… Cuma itu? Fiuh, memang jangan berharap lebih ya, Rukia.' _Batin Rukia. '_Yah, paling tidak ini berarti mungkin sesuatu yang buruk tidak akan terjadi pada Ulquiorra.'_

"Wah, hujan…" kata Ichigo sambil melihat keluar. "Sudah lama tidak turun hujan."

Rukia pun ikut memandang keluar. Dilihatnya tetes demi tetes air hujan yang membuat jalanan, atap, dan segalanya yang tanpa perlindungan menjadi basah. Ia pun menutup matanya dan mendengarkan ritme melodi yang dimainkan oleh hujan. Terkesan tidak beraturan, tapi Rukia menganggapnya indah.

"Hujan itu indah, ya." Rukia bergumam lirih.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Hujan itu... memang terkesan pahit, dan menyedihkan. Tetapi, kita akan menemukan kebahagiaan kita melalui pelangi yang muncul setelahnya. Terkesan seperti pengalaman berharga melalui hal yang menyakitkan," kata Rukia. Masih tetap terfokus melihat keluar. "Tetapi... dalam kasusku... aku tidak pernah menemukan pelangiku setelah hujan..." gumam Rukia pelan. Membuat Ulquiorra dan Renji tidak dapat mendengarnya. Tetapi, Ichigo masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo heran. Rukia hanya terdiam.

* * *

Pukul 10.30 malam. Bulan tak kunjung muncul, bintang pun tak kunjung bersinar. Tetapi Rukia tetap melihat ke langit yang hitam itu dari balik jendela kamarnya.

"Ichigo... kau hebat sekali ya, masih tetap ceria meskipun sudah jelas cintamu ditolak seperti itu oleh Nel..." gumam Rukia. "Mungkin aku juga harus seperti Ichigo, jangan cepat menyerah!"

Rukia pun bangkit dari kursi tempat ia duduk. Menutup gorden, dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Sebelum ia mematikan lampu, ia melihat figura yang ia pajang di meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. "Byakuya nii-sama, Hisana nee-san, maaf ya. Rukia tidak bisa menemui kalian secepat mungkin. Rukia... Rukia ingin mencoba membuka lembaran hidup yang baru lagi!" kata Rukia pada kedua wajah yang tersenyum di dalam foto itu.

* * *

"Pagi!" seru Rukia pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Spontan teman-teman sekelasnya itu langsung menengok dengan pandangan heran ke arah Rukia.

"Pa...pagi!" seru mereka.

Rukia pun tersenyum dan segera berjalan ke arah bangkunya, menaruh tasnya. "Fiuh... kau berhasil Rukia! Semoga ini bisa menjadi awal yang baik..." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Rukia teringat akan sesuatu. Ia teringat akan Ulquiorra, Renji dan Ichigo. Sepertinya ia harus memberikan sesuatu untuk berterima kasih pada mereka. "Oh ya! Piano!" Rukia pun segera berlari ke luar kelas.

Dilangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar dan cepat. Ia bahkan hampir saja berlari. Setelah sampai ke ruangan yang dituju, Rukia buru-buru membuka pintu ruang kesenian tersebut. Seketika matanya terbelalak saat mendapati benda yang dicarinya tak ada.

"Ke...kemana?" gumam Rukia lemas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang tertunduk lemas di depan ruang kesenian.

"Ti..dak," jawab Rukia. Ia pun menengok ke arah Ichigo. "Kau mau kemana? Kok, kau tidak ke kelas?"

"Aku izin hari ini, mau menemani Ulquiorra," kata Ichigo.

"Menemani? Memangnya Ulquiorra kenapa?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Kau tidak tahu? Aneh, biasanya dia kan suka memberitahumu..." kata Ichigo heran. "Kau mau ikut saja? Ia sekarang ada di rumah sakit. Nanti kita izin sama-sama."

"Rumah sakit?" Rukia tersentak mendengar kedua kata itu.

**To be continued **

**.**

**A/N : ***karena author bingung, asumsikan mereka pergi ke Dufan, jadi wahana-nya juga wahana dufan ya :D

.

Chapter 6 selesai~ akhirnya, saya baru nyadar ni fic update sebulan yang lalu...

Yah, saya sempat tidak ada ide sih... sekarang juga idenya belum mantap... bahkan saya merasa ni cerita udah kayak sinetron! Huhuhu .

Makin ga jelas ya? Well, tapi sebentar lagi tamat kok!

So... review, please?

-Ariadne Lacie-


	7. The Repeated Curse

**Warning : **gaje, terkadang ceritanya ga nyambung, mungkin dapat membuat bosan, Apakah genrenya ngaco? Apa? Warning yang gaje? Err... baca aja deh. DLDR.

**Pairing : **UlquiRuki or RenRuki or HitsuRuki or IchiRuki! Yeah! XD

* * *

"**Mencintai tidak berarti memiliki, kan?"**

Itulah kata-kata yang biasa Rukia gunakan untuk menghibur dirinya. Tetapi, kali ini kata-kata itu sama sekali tidak mempan. Ia merasa sangat sedih dan sakit hati. Ternyata, harapan yang selama ini ia miliki, hanyalah harapan kosong belaka.

" **Jangan berharap terlalu banyak atau kau akan terluka ketika tidak mendapatkan apa yang kau harapkan."**

Ia sudah tahu benar kalimat itu. Bahkan, ia sendiri yang membuat kalimat itu dan mengucapkannya berkali-kali di saat ia sedang sendiri. Tetapi, tetap saja ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya untuk berharap. Tetapi, sesuai dengan kalimat itu, itu hanya membuat ia makin terluka.

"**Kau bisa menghindari kenyataan tentang masa lalumu. Tapi, akan datang saat kau harus menghadapi kenyataan itu."**

Kali ini Rukia mengerti makna dari kata-kata itu. Karena, saat inilah ia harus menghadapi masa lalunya yang akan terulang kembali. Dimana saat dia akan merasa sangat kesepian, dan sendiri lagi.

* * *

**Untitled**

"**When the rain started to falling down, the memories of my past started to opening back again... those painful, and also sweet memories.."**

**.**

Disclaimer

.

BLEACH ©Kubo Tite

This Story © Me

.

**CHAPTER 7**

"The Repeated Curse."

* * *

Rukia's PoV

Kususuri koridor putih itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Tidak biasanya, langkahku terasa sangat berat. Tapi aku tetap memaksa kakiku untuk melangkah secepat mungkin.

Kudengar Ichigo memanggilku di belakang berkali-kali. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah nasib Ulquiorra. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Jangan bilang bahwa kutukan itu menimpa Ulquiorra!

Mataku terpaku pada pintu kayu berwarna coklat muda di depanku. Kulihat baik-baik nomor yang terdapat di pintu itu. 103. Ya, ini kamar Ulquiorra. Kugerakkan tanganku perlahan, mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu.

KLEK!

"Jam 5 sore nanti kau operasi. Sudah siap, kan?"

Dan, seketika itu juga badanku terasa lemas.

End of Rukia's PoV

* * *

Normal PoV

"Oy! Rukia!" seru Ichigo pada Rukia. Untung saja Ichigo datang tepat waktu. Ia segera menahan Rukia yang hampir saja jatuh. "Kau kenapa?"

Rukia bengong. Ia perlahan menolehkan wajahnya pada Ichigo. Membuat mata violetnya bertatapan langsung dengan mata coklat Ichigo.

Ichigo agak kaget saat melihat tatapan Rukia kosong. "Woy! Rukia!" Ichigo mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuh Rukia.

"Ada apa?" Ulquiorra yang sedari tadi merasa di depan kamarnya ribut sekali mengecek ke depan kamarnya. "Rukia? Ichigo?"

.

"Ohahahah... begitu toh, kau takut aku terkena dampak kutukan itu?" kata Ulquiorra geli.

"Jangan mentertawakanku! Aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkanmu!" seru Rukia kesal.

"Apa sih? Kalian ngomong apa? Kutukan apa?" tanya Ichigo yang kesal karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Hmmm… lebih baik kau tidak tahu…" kata Rukia.

"Dasar kalian menyebalkan." Ichigo mendengus kesal. "Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa lah. Jadi, kau serius mau di operasi?"

"Tentu saja. Aku takut nanti jadi kronis," kata Ulquiorra santai.

"Memangnya separah itu ya penyakit _usus buntu?_" tanya Rukia. Mulai khawatir lagi.

"Rukia, Rukia, masa kau tidak tahu sih? Jika seseorang mengalami usus buntu kan biasanya langsung di operasi!" kata Ichigo.

"Iya, iya, maaf," kata Rukia nyengir.

"Nah! Operasinya kan masih lama, mau berkeliling rumah sakit dulu?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Eh? Memangnya kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak sakit?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi entah kenapa tidak terasa sakit, kok," kata Ulquiorra. "Ayo, ayo! Rumah sakit ini milik keluargaku, dan aku tahu tempat yang pasti kau sukai, Rukia!"

"EEEH?" Ichigo dan Rukia tersentak seketika.

.

Mata violet Rukia membulat seketika ketika ia melihat ruangan di depannya. Dan juga benda di depannya. Ruangan yang agak luas, dengan lantai marmer yang sangat mengkilap. Membuatnya dapat bercermin di lantai marmer itu. Dindingnya di cat putih, dengan beberapa lukisan terpajang di dinding. Ada sebuah lampu kristal di langit-langitnya yang agak tinggi, dengan dua jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke taman di depan. Dan, di tengah ruangan itu… terdapat sebuah _grand piano _putih.

"Kau suka piano kan? tapi maaf, disini warnanya putih, bukan hitam seperti di rumahmu," kata Ulquiorra sambil tersenyum mantap.

"Kenapa ruangan seperti ini bisa ada di rumah sakit?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ayahku sangat menyukai musik. Apalagi piano," kata Ulquiorra. "Tapi, ternyata piano di rumah sakit banyak juga kegunaannya kok."

"Bo…boleh kumainkan, kan?" tanya Rukia.

"Tentu! Justru aku mengajakmu kemari agar kau bisa memainkannya," kata Ulquiorra.

Rukia pun berjalan cepat menuju piano putih itu. Ia menggeser kursinya, membuka penutupnya, dan mencoba membunyikan satu tuts. Piano itu langsung menyambut Rukia dengan melodi yang nyaring.

Refleks Rukia pun tersenyum lebar. Ia pun duduk dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu.

_When I just can't find my way… You're always there for me…_

_When I am out of my way… You're always there for me…_

_When I just can't find my way… You're always there for me…_

_When I am out of my way… You're always there for me…_

_Like a bird in the sky…_

_You set me free you give me one heart…_

_Like a star in my night…_

_You'll always be a part of me…_

_When I just can't find my way… _

_You're always there_

_You're always there_

_You're always there_

_for me…_*****

Rukia pun berhenti memainkan lagu dan tersenyum lembut. Tapi, wajahnya memerah seketika ketika ia menyadari sejak tadi ia bermain sambil bernyanyi dengan suara yang lumayan keras. "Ah… eh…"

"Rukia, lagu itu untuk Ulquiorra ya? Ahahahah," ledek Ichigo yang membuat Rukia semakin memerah.

"Diam bodoh!" Rukia pun menutuo tutup piano tersebut pelan dan berjalan menuju Ulquiorra dan Ichigo.

"Loh, sudah?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Iya, lagipula sepertinya kau harus siap-siap operasi kan?" tanya Rukia. "Kami juga harus kembali ke sekolah."

"Yah… iya sih. Ya sudah, mau kuantar ke depan?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Tidak perlu, lagipula aku ada urusan sama si Ichigo ini…" kata Rukia sambil menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan sadis. Nyali Ichigo ciut seketika. "Ayo… Ichigo…"

"Ul-Ulqui! Tolong akuu!" seru Ichigo ketika kemejanya mulai ditarik-tarik Rukia.

"Ahahah, baik-baik ya, Ichigo," kata Ulquiorra santai lalu berbalik menuju kamarnya lagi.

"Hihihih, awas saja, berani-beraninya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu!" Rukia sudah siap dengan tinju mautnya.

"AAAAH!" Ichigo hanya bisa pasrah saja.

* * *

Langit sudah mulai mendung. Jam sekolah masih tersisa sekitar 2 jam lagi, tapi sepertinya Ichigo tidak berniat kembali ke sekolah. Rukia juga begitu. Ia memilih mengunjungi makam kedua kakaknya dan juga makam Toushiro. Ichigo yang juga tidak tahu mau kemana ikut Rukia saja mengunjungi makam.

"Ini, makam kedua kakakmu?" tanya Ichigo sambil memperhatikan kedua nisan yang ada di depannya dan depan Rukia sekarang. Terukir 'Hisana Kuchiki' dan juga 'Byakuya Kuchiki' di masing-masing nisan tersebut.

"Iya," jawab Rukia singkat. Ia pun meletakkan buket bunga yang ia bawa dan memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan.

_Hai, kak. Sudah lama ya, aku tidak mengunjungi makam kalian._

_Maafkan Rukia ya._

_Oh ya kak, Rukia sekarang sudah punya teman lagi. Namanya Ulquiorra Schiffer dan Ichigo Kurosaki. Semoga mereka juga tidak meninggalkan Rukia seperti kalian dan juga Toushiro ya._

_Rukia akan mengunjungi kalian lagi besok. Janji, kok._

Rukia pun membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Ia pun menoleh pada Ichigo yang sedari tadi menunggunya di belakangnya. "Kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu pada kedua kakakku?" tanya Rukia.

"Err…" Ichigo hanya memandang lurus ke atas makam kedua kakak Rukia. Ia pun memasang seulas senyum tipis dan buru-buru menjawab. "Tidak, sudah, kok."

"Oh. Baiklah, sekarang aku mau ke makam Toushiro dulu. Kau tunggu saja disini," kata Rukia dan segera berjalan menuju nisan paling putih di makam tersebut. Ichigo hanya menurut saja dan menengok ke sebelah kirinya.

"Senang?" tanya Ichigo pada 'sesuatu' yang ada di sebelahnya. Sesuatu itu tampaknya tak dapat terlihat selain oleh Ichigo.

* * *

"Yo, Rukia, aku pulang dulu," kata Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangan. Rukia pun balas melambaikan tangan. Dilihatnya Ichigo perlahan berjalan menyusuri halaman depannya, membuka pagar, dan menutupnya kembali. Dan akhirnya menghilang, tak terlihat lagi oleh Rukia.

* * *

Ichigo's PoV

Ternyata Rukia orangnya seru juga. Benar kata Renji. Ia tidak misterius jika sudah kukenal dekat. Dan… ia tegar lagi, wah… rasanya ia lebih menarik dari si Nel. Eh! Tunggu! Jangan-jangan aku jadi suka si Rukia? ah tidaak!

Aku pun berbalik dan memandang jalan yang kosong. Langit sudah sangat mendung. Tetapi rasanya ingin sekali aku kembali ke rumah Rukia. Jika hujan turun, aku dapat berteduh disana. Rasanya itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Ah ya, sepertinya aku lebih baik kembali.

End of Ichigo's PoV

* * *

Hujan mulai turun rintik-rintik. Rukia memandangi butiran air hujan yang mulai berjatuhan membasahi bumi dari balik jendela ruang tamunya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya, ia dapat merasakan sebuah perasaan rindu pada seseorang.

KLANG!

Terdengar suara pagar rumah Rukia dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Eh? Ichigo?" gumam Rukia heran. Ia pun segera membuka pintu rumahnya. Dilihatnya Ichigo berlari kecil ke arahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Hujan, nih. Boleh tidak aku berteduh sebentar di rumahmu?" tanya Ichigo. Dalam hati ia berharap Rukia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Eh? Wah… tentu. Boleh, kok. Ayo masuk," kata Rukia mempersilahkan Ichigo masuk ke rumahnya. Ichigo pun masuk dan segera menjatuhkan diri di sofa ruang tamu. Sementara Rukia berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Ichigo! Kau mau apa? Teh manis atau—?" terdengar Rukia berteriak dari arah dapur. Ichigo yang merasa tidak enak segera menyusul Rukia untuk membantu.

"Ah… aku mau coklat hangat saja! Yah, kalau ada. Tapi, sini, biar kubantu…" kata Ichigo sambil berjalan cepat menuju dapur. "R…Rukia?"

Ichigo tersentak disaat melihat Rukia yang sedang menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Terlihat sedikit bercak merah di tangannya, dan bercak merah yang cukup banyak di bak cucian. Wajah Rukia terlihat sangat pucat.

"Se…sepertinya penyakitku kambuh lagi, Ichigo…"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : ***OST Code Geass R2, dinyanyiin HITOMI kalo ga salah, judulnya If I Were A Bird. Sedih banget di bagian slow-nya u_u

.

Yo yo yo! Sepertinya author tidak hiatus lagi! HAHAHAH! Oke, lebay.

Fic ini agak abal—ralat—EMANG abal, karena dikerjakan di tengah UAS, di tengah jam belajar IPS ku uwoo~ ah tapi, author sangat ingin update cerita ini, dan sangat ingin mengakhirnya secepat mungkin. Oya, cara penggunaan PoV alias Point of View... itu beneran gitu bukan? maklum, author baru bin abal, jadi agak gak ngerti XD

Oke, bukannya males bales review, cuma saya harus belajar! DX

But, **Thanks for the reviews! Rio Lucario, Jee-ya Zettyra, and Rufa Kha!**

Dukung dan do'akan UAS author melalui reviews~~ #digampar

Jaa!

-The half-demon butler, Ariadne Lacie-


	8. Finally, I Understand

**Warning : **gaje, terkadang ceritanya ga nyambung, mungkin dapat membuat bosan, Apakah genrenya ngaco? Apa? Warning yang gaje? Err... baca aja deh. DLDR.

**Pairing : **UlquiRuki or RenRuki or HitsuRuki or IchiRuki! Yeah! XD

* * *

"**Mencintai tidak berarti memiliki, kan?"**

Itulah kata-kata yang biasa Rukia gunakan untuk menghibur dirinya. Tetapi, kali ini kata-kata itu sama sekali tidak mempan. Ia merasa sangat sedih dan sakit hati. Ternyata, harapan yang selama ini ia miliki, hanyalah harapan kosong belaka.

" **Jangan berharap terlalu banyak atau kau akan terluka ketika tidak mendapatkan apa yang kau harapkan."**

Ia sudah tahu benar kalimat itu. Bahkan, ia sendiri yang membuat kalimat itu dan mengucapkannya berkali-kali di saat ia sedang sendiri. Tetapi, tetap saja ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya untuk berharap. Tetapi, sesuai dengan kalimat itu, itu hanya membuat ia makin terluka.

"**Kau bisa menghindari kenyataan tentang masa lalumu. Tapi, akan datang saat kau harus menghadapi kenyataan itu."**

Kali ini Rukia mengerti makna dari kata-kata itu. Karena, saat inilah ia harus menghadapi masa lalunya yang akan terulang kembali. Dimana saat dia akan merasa sangat kesepian, dan sendiri lagi.

* * *

**Untitled**

"**When the rain started to falling down, the memories of my past started to opening back again... those painful, and also sweet memories.."**

**.**

Disclaimer

.

BLEACH ©Kubo Tite

This Story © Me

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

"Finally, I Understand."

* * *

"A-apa? Memang sebenarnya kau sakit apa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo panik.

"...ngin..." kata Rukia lemah.

"Hah? Apa?" Ichigo semakin panik karena sekarang suhu tubuh Rukia semakin mendingin.

"...Di...ingin..." kata Rukia lagi. Ia terlihat menggigil hebat sekarang.

"Ah! Baiklah, lebih baik aku bawa kau ke rumah sakit saja..." kata Ichigo akhirnya. Ia pun menggendong Rukia dan bergegas lari ke pintu. Tapi...

"Sial, hujan! Mana mungkin aku membawa orang kedinginan menerobos hujan?" gumam Ichigo frustasi. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk membawa Rukia ke kamarnya.

Ichigo pun segera mencari-cari kamar Rukia. Karena di lantai satu tidak ada satupun kamar tidur akhirnya ia pergi mencari ke lantai dua.

Lantai dua rumah Rukia adalah sebuah ruangan besar yang hanya berisi sebuah TV flat besar dan sebuah sofa. Di bawah sofa tersebut adalah karpet bulu berwarna putih yang sangat halus dan empuk. Di sisi kanan sofa, seluruh bagian dindingnya adalah kaca, sehingga taman di luar terlihat sangat Ichigo tidak melihat detail lainnya dan bergegas mencari kamar Rukia.

Ichigo pun menemukan dua pintu. Ia mencoba membuka salah satunya.

Di dalam ruangan itu adalah kamar yang sangat berdebu. Kamar tersebut hanya berisi sebuah lemari dan juga sebuah _double bed_. Karena ini tidak mungkin kamar Rukia, Ichigo pun membuka kamar di sebelahnya.

Kamar yang kali ini sangatlah lucu. Dinding kamarnya berwarna putih bersih, tetapi ada beberapa gambar berupa motif berwarna hitam yang menghiasi beberapa sudut dinding. Motif tersebut seperti dilukis sendiri menggunakan kuas. Selain itu juga terdapat meja belajar berwarna putih, dan juga lemari besar di sebelahnya. Ada sebuah tempat tidur kecil di sudut ruangan, dengan meja kecil di ujungnya yang berisi beberapa boneka dan tumpukan buku. Sementara langit-langit nya miring, dan terbuat dari kaca. Ruangan ini terkesan serba putih.

"Waah..." Ichigo ternganga melihat kamar ini. Tetapi sayangnya kaca di atas hanya menunjukan pemandangan hujan lebat di luar.

Tiba-tiba Rukia yang sedang berada dalam gendongan Ichigo bergerak sedikit. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah, ia banyak mengeluarkan keringat dan napasnya tidak karuan.

"Rukia, kau panas sekali..." gumam Ichigo. Ia pun segera menurunkan Rukia ke atas tempat tidur dan menyelimuti Rukia. "Wah, kau basah sekali..."

Karena terlalu banyak berkeringat, baju seragam Rukia jadi agak basah.

"Harus diganti bajunya..." gumam Ichigo. Lalu ia pun beranjak ke lemari besar dan membukanya. Ia melihat beberapa tumpukan baju dan juga baju yang digantung. "Hmm... yang ma—"

'_Tu-tunggu! Masa aku mau... mau... mengganti baju Rukia? Siapa kau Ichigo! Apalagi kau baru kenal dengannya! Eh tapi, sudah kenal lama juga tetap saja tidak bisa!_' batin Ichigo panik. Tiba-tiba ia jadi _blushing_ sendiri.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah diganti kalau begitu. Lebih baik aku mencari kompresan sekarang," gumam Ichigo. Ia pun segera menuju dapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ichigo kembali ke kamar Rukia dengan membawa baskom berisi air dingin dan juga dua handuk kecil. Ia mencelupkan handuk tersebut dan mengompres Rukia. Sementara handuk yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk mengelap keringat Rukia dan noda-noda darah di sekitar muka dan tangan Rukia.

"Fiuh, sekarang bagaimana ya?" Ichigo pun melirik jam di _handphone_-nya. Pukul 15.00. Sudah sore. "Apa lebih baik aku menginap disini?"

"_Menginap saja._"

Tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang. Ichigo segera mencari sumber suara itu. "Toushiro?"

* * *

Ichigo menelusuri jalan yang sudah gelap dengan pikiran yang menerawang. Ia baru saja mengantarkan Rukia ke rumah sakit, dan karena hari sudah malam ia bergegas pulang. Kalau tidak, pasti ayahnya akan bertanya macam-macam. Tetapi yang lebih menjadi masalah sekarang adalah, Toushiro. Ya, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Ichigo memang terlahir dengan kemampuan yang spesial. Yakni, ia bisa melihat arwah, atau bisa dibilang hal-hal yang gaib. Dan hari ini, ketika di makam, ia bertemu dengan Toushiro. Pacar Rukia di masa lalu yang sudah meninggal.

**Flashback**

"_Menginap saja."_

"_Toushiro?" gumam Ichigo ketika ia mendapati sesosok bocah berambut putih di sampingnya._

"_Yo," jawab Toushiro._

"_Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Ichigo._

"_Aku mengikuti kalian tadi. Lagipula sudah cukup lama aku tidak menengok Rukia," jelas Toushiro. "Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Rukia sekarang?"_

_Ichigo pun terdiam. Ia menatap sosok Rukia yang sedang berbaring tidak berdaya di kasurnya. "Entahlah. Memangnya ia mengidap penyakit apa sih?"_

"_Sepertinya penyakitnya sama sepertiku. Seperti penyakit TBC, tapi sebenarnya bukan. Setahuku penyakit itu belum ada obatnya," kata Toushiro. Matanya menatap langit yang masih menangis dengan tatapan sendu. Sementara Ichigo tersentak._

"_Tidak ada... obatnya? Berarti...?" kata Ichigo._

"_Itu tergantung Rukia sendiri. Tetapi, mungkin seharusnya ia sudah pergi jika tidak ada yang mengekangnya di dunia ini," kata Toushiro._

"_Memangnya apa yang mengekangnya?" tanya Ichigo._

"_Kurasa kutukan itu. Ia masih merasa bersalah atas kutukan itu," kata Toushiro._

"_Kutukan?"_

**End of Flashback**

"Arrgh! Aku tidak tahu lagi!" seru Ichigo sambil menjambak rambutnya. Tiba-tiba _handphone_-nya bergetar, dan Ichigo segera membuka _handphone_-nya untuk melihat siapa itu.

_From : Abarai Renji_

_Yo, Ichigo. Apa kabar? Dan, bagaimana kabar Rukia?_

Ichigo menghela napas, dan cepat-cepat mengetik SMS balasannya.

_To : Abarai Renji_

_Tidak terlalu baik, kurasa. Oh, dan aku lupa memberitahumu, bahwa sekarang Rukia ada di rumah sakit._

Ketika jarinya akan menekan tombol _send_, Ichigo teringat akan sesuatu. Lalu ia menambahkan di akhir SMS nya,

_... oh ya, Renji, kau tahu tentang kutukan Rukia?_

* * *

Renji yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya menghentikan aktivitasnya setelah membaca SMS dari Ichigo. Ia menatapnya heran sambil berpikir, _kenapa Ichigo bisa tahu soal itu?_ Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia pun segera menelepon Ichigo.

* * *

"Ichigooo! Dari mana saja kau malam-malam begini?" seru ayah Ichigo, Kurosaki Isshin dengan hebohnya. Padahal Ichigo baru saja membuka pintu, bahkan ia belum sempat mengucapkan _tadaima_.

"Kurasa itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," kata Ichigo dingin. Lalu ia lewat begitu saja meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih nyerocos. Dan _handphone_-nya bergetar lagi. Kali ini bukan SMS, melainkan telepon. Layar _handphone_-nya menampilkan nomor Renji.

"Telepon dari siapa itu Ichigo? Pacarmu?" tanya ayah Ichigo setelah melihat anaknya yang terdiam sambil menatap layar _handphone_-nya.

"Bukan. Ah, sampaikan pada Yuzu dan Karin bahwa aku tidak makan malam ya!" jawab Ichigo sambil berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Apa? Tunggu, Ichigoo! Makan bersama keluarga itu tradisi yang tidak boleh dilewatkan!"

* * *

Ichigo segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan menjawab teleponnya. Syukurlah, sambungannya belum terputus.

"Halo? Ada apa, Renji?" tanya Ichigo sambil menjatuhkan badannya ke kasur.

"_Dari mana kau tahu soal kutukan Rukia?"_ jawab Renji.

"Ooh. Ternyata soal itu toh. Dari... arwah Toushiro. Kau tahu kan aku bisa melihat hal-hal gaib?" jawab Ichigo. Selang beberapa saat, Renji hanya terdiam. "Hoi? Renji?"

"_Kalau begitu, kurasa... aku akan menceritakanmu tentang sejarah kutukan Rukia itu. Kau dengarkan baik-baik, ya_._"_

.

**Flashback**

_Hari pemakaman Toushiro. Semua orang terlihat memakai pakaian serba hitam. Bahkan langit juga mendung, seakan sedih melihat seseorang harus pergi lagi dari dunia ini._

_Setelah semua orang pergi, sekarang hanya tinggal Rukia, Renji, Orihime dan Hinamori. Mereka masih terdiam menatap nisan Toushiro._

"_Kenapa...? Kenapa, Kuchiki...?"_

_Rukia segera menengok ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Itu adalah... suara Hinamori. "Kenapa?" tanya Rukia heran._

"_Kenapa kau mengambil semuanya dariku?" seru Hinamori. Rukia terbelalak kaget. Begitu juga dengan Renji dan Orihime._

"_Apa... apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia. Hinamori menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian._

"_Aku... aku sudah menahan segala isi hatiku selama ini. Tapi kurasa inilah saatnya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya, aku sangat tidak menyukaimu," kata Hinamori. Perlahan ada cairan bening mengalir melalui kedua pipinya._

"_Kau sudah merebut Shiro dariku... padahal sejak dulu kami selalu bersama! Tetapi setelah mengenalmu ia jadi tidak peduli lagi padaku... bahkan kau juga memiliki banyak teman, dan juga prestasi yang bagus..._

_Kau sudah cukup bahagia! Tetapi kenapa kau masih mengambil kebahagiaan orang lain?"_

_Kali ini tangis Hinamori pecah. Ia melempar payung hitamnya pada Rukia, yang ditangkis oleh Renji. Sementara Rukia menatap Hinamori bersalah. Ia tidak tahu kalau Hinamori merasa seperti itu selama ini._

"_Hinamori-san... maafkan aku... aku... aku tidak tahu mengenai hal itu," kata Rukia sambil berjalan mendekati Hinamori, memayunginya._

"_Suatu saat.. kau juga.. akan kehilangan semuanya.. seperti aku.."_ _kata Hinamori. Lalu ia pun berbalik, meninggalkan Rukia, Renji dan Orihime._

_Dan setelah itu,Hinamori tewas karena tertabrak mobil._

**End of Flashback**

**.  
**

"Jadi, begitu ceritanya? Rukia merasa bersalah karena kutukan itu?" kata Ichigo setelah Renji mengakhiri ceritanya.

"_Ya. Kurasa... dengan kemampuanmu, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu. Sudah saatnya Rukia lepas dari dunia ini."_

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya begitu mendengar rencana Renji. "Apa? Apa kau benar-benar akan melakukan hal itu?"

"_Ya_."

Suara Renji terdengar yakin. Sepertinya Renji sudah lama memikirkan hal ini, tetapi ia tidak tahu caranya. Ichigo pun menutup teleponnya setelah mengatakan bahwa ia akan melakukan rencana itu, demi Rukia, ia, Renji dan juga Ulquiorra. Ia pun meletakkan _hanphone_-nya di meja belajarnya, dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantalnya.

"Kuharap ini yang terbaik..."

* * *

**To be Continued**

Halo, setelah fic ini ga update... jangan-jangan udah ada setahun ya? ==' akhirnya update juga. Sekarang saya dalam misi menyelesaikan semua cerita multi chap sebelum saya UN!

Semoga saya bisa masuk SMA favorit ya! XD #kokcurhat

Special thanks for **wu , KuchikiImmortal , aRaRaNcHa , Saya Keluar** .

And, mind to review?


End file.
